Rays of Light Book 1
by Gami1x2
Summary: Heero, Quatre, and Wufei find a hurt creature in the forest and bring him home, only find that the creature turns their world and the Caslte of Gundam upside down and inside out. Rated for later chapters.
1. Angel of the Dark Cloud

Don't own Gundam wing, nor it's characters, but I do own this story, and I am making no profits.

Warnings: Will be distributed for each chapter, currently OOC, Language barrier, AU.

Pairings: Hmm, I don't know, the usual

Rays of Light

Chapter One: Angel of the Dark cloud

Horse hooves thumped on the soft ground of the forest, twigs snapped under them, and bushes swayed in their speed. Laughter could be heard from one of the riders, while the others smiled and taunted each other. A large white Clydesdale jumped over a small steam and a fallen small tree, landing heavily it reared up and the rider on it's back, pulled his sword out, his wild cobalt blue eyes sparkling in it's element. Another horse rushed threw the stream and over the small tree, a white horse with black spots, known as an Altai, smaller then the other horse, her rider had his sword drawn and brought it up to the others. The blue eyed rider smirked and there sword clashed.

"Come now, Chang, a high member of the Dragon clan can do better that that." He mocked. The black eyed rider smiled and snorted.

"My dear prince, I was simple taking it easy on you." Wufei said. Heero barked out a laugh and swung his sword full speed at Wufei, who managed to block it.

Another horse worked her way slowly around the tree and came into view of the other two. A brilliantly gold Palomino with a while main and tail, with a gentle nature to match her golden haired rider. He laughed at the site of the two.

"If I wasn't your friend and didn't know any better, I'd say you both were trying to kill each other." Quatre said happily.

"If only it was too easy." Heero said back with a grin.

"We would only be to lucky, Quatre, to rid our selves of a flea such as Heero." Wufei said.

"A flea who is better with a sword." Heero kicked his horse forward and took off again.

"And a coward!" Wufei called after him and kicked his horse forward.

"Wufei, you know we have to get to the castle." Quatre said, following them at a slower pace. His horse whinnied and he laughed. "Yes Sandrock, we will stay a good distance away from the children." He said with a smile.

"I heard that Quatre!" Wufei called over his shoulder.

"Heard what?" Quatre asked innocently.

Heero's horse came into view and Heero sat atop him with a stiff body. Quatre and Wufei came up on either side of him. The prince was starring ahead of them with blank eyes.

"Heero what's the matter?" Quatre asked.

"Up ahead." Heero said. Quatre looked to where Heero was now pointing and went slightly pale. A body laid motionless in the mud. The rain had cleared up the night before, but the mud was still deep, and the body laid half barred. Heero dismounted his horse and handed the reins to Quatre while Wufei also dismounted. They both made there way to the body.

"It's a women." Wufei said, kneeling down next to her head. Heero was stepping behind her. He took another step and something twitched under his foot and the person moaned in pain. Heero quickly took a step back and knelt down, he pushed the mud away with his hands and found the base of a black feathered wing coming out of the…

"It's a boy." Wufei said.

"Wufei." Heero said, getting the mans attention. Wufei looked over at Heero and found the prince uncovering a rather large feathered wing. The wing was crumpled and broken in several places, many feathers where missing and Heero noticed that a lot of them were spread across the mud.

"We need to get him back to the castle and get him some help." Quatre said leading Sandrock towards the figure in the mud. The horse suddenly pulled away and reared up, her reins pulled from Quatre's fingers. "Sandrock, Sandrock calm down. Shh, Shh." the horse calmed slowly, but her ears were pinned to her head, and her eyes were wide.

"The other wing is crumpled under his body." Heero said. Wufei nodded. Heero whistled sharply and his white horse stepped to him carefully, disregarding the dirty thing at his feet. "Roll him onto his stomach." Heero said. Wufei pulled the boy onto his stomach, while Heero lifted the large wing to make the move easier. "We're going to need to get him onto Wing's back." Heero said.

Heero put his arms under the winged figure chest, and lifted him, while Wufei lifted the boys feet. The creature cried out again, but other then that did not move. Quatre came over and lifted on of the wings. Wing obediently bowed his head so that the wings figure could be loaded onto his back.

The figure laid limp on the back of Wing. With his damaged wings taking up the rest of the horse Heero was left to walk, with Wing's reins in his hands. The castle was only five minutes away walking, Heero could see the wall from where they were currently and didn't mind the walk, but he didn't know if the creature could last that long.

"We need to get him to Sally." Quatre said.

Heero nodded and they started the walk back to the castle.

----------

Heero lead his horse and the figure through the gates, ignoring the glares and stares of the guards and the maids. He kept moving, leading his horse passed the stables and to the little house in the castle walls that served as Sally's home.

"Quatre, let my father know what had happened. Wufei take the horses back to the stables." Heero ordered. The two obeyed him with small bows. Heero pulled the figure off the horse carefully, and Wufei took Wing away with Sandrock and Nataku with them.

Heero turned to Sally's house and pounded on the door with his boot, since his hands were full. Sally quickly opened the door a little startled.

"Prince Yuy!" She said. Heero pushed passed her with the figure and she shut the door. "What is this?" She asked as Heero laid the muddied figure on the bed. "Oh my god, you should not have brought this creature here." She said.

"Why?" Heero asked bluntly. "He is hurt and in need of medical attention."

"That may be true, but this creature is a wild demon, an angel of the dark cloud." Sally said. Heero glared at her.

"And he needs medical attention. Obviously he's not that dangerous if he has been beaten like this." Heero said, his deadliest glare in place, Sally swallowed and turned to the creature on the bed. Heero and Sally worked to clean all the mud and ratted cloths away from the creature.

"The most damaging wound is this one on his chest, but it would seem that the mud helped clog it and stopped the bleeding." She said as she cleaned the wound, and started stitching it up. Heero was bussing himself with the creatures wings, pushing the bones back into place and wrapping each wing in a splint.

"His wings are twice as long as his body." Heero said, surprised at the length.

Once all the wounds were wrapped the creature was dressed in loose clothing that would rub roughly against the bruised skin. There was a moan and the creature's eyes opened half way, violet orbs seeing nothing in a fog of pain.

"Riri...lai tysi...rail's ces ti..."He whispered, before his eyes closed again.

"What was that?" Heero asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

----------

I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Pets of the Wild

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I can see you all like it and have decided to keep it going. About the Sholaer's I am currently working on the next chapter. It should be finished soon, promise. Enjoy everyone….

Warning: Scared animal, small small small amount of blood, memories/dreams, OOC, AU

Chapter Two: Pets of the Wild

"I want to know why my son has brought a creature such as this demon into the castle walls." The king said sitting back into his thrown. "This is a wild creature, he is not tame, he is not educated in our ways." He added. Heero sighed and looked at his father with a steady stare. It was silent for a few good minutes before Heero finally answered his father.

"I brought him here because he was injured. He was dieing out there." Heero said with anger in his voice. He crossed his arms and glared at his father, hoping that would end this conversation so he can return and help care for said creature.

"Heero, death is only natural. He is a wild animal, he should die in the wild with his people." The king said. "You should not have interfered." Completely ignoring his sons glare, as what son could intimidate their father.

"People have tigers, and lions. They are wild, yet we keep them as pets." Heero said.

"Are you saying you want him as a pet?" The king asked. Heero sighed and thought about the question. If the creature had been found in that condition, it was probably a good guess that the creature wasn't wanted, or was being hunted by others. There would be no point for Heero to have saved its life only to have it let loose and be killed.

"Yes." Heero said with a bow. The kings eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you understand the responsibility of having a pet such as this?" The king asked.

"You speak of him as if he has not a single feeling in his blood. Father this is a living creature and deserves as much of a chance at life as you or even me." Heero said, his glare intensified and his father visibly flinched.

"Then so be it, but I am warning you Heero, this creature is your responsibility. I want no trouble from him." He said firmly.

"There will be no trouble." Heero said with another bow and left his father without another word. A small smile pulled on the kings lips as Heero's decision to keep the creature, once a young boy who barely wanted to take care of his horse, now a young man who will soon care for an entire kingdom.

-----

Just outside the thrown room doors Sally and Wufei waited for him, looking worried and rushed. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice was steady and calm.

"We got the creature to your room, when we were placing him on the bed in the maids quarters he woke up, we managed to lock him in your room, but he's scared and he's panicking." Wufei explained.

"So…you locked a wild, scared, injured, creature in my room?" Heero asked calmly. Wufei and Sally nodded wincing slightly as they realized their mistake. "Idiots." He said under his breath and turned for his room, mumbling something about swords masters and women healers.

The walk to said room was short as Heero walked quickly. Though made sure he didn't run for he didn't want to alert anyone that there was some kind of trouble. As he approached his room he could hear mumbled voices and objects getting tossed around. As he reached the door he could hear yelling and Quatre's voice trying to calm the creature down.

"Please, you are safe here." He said frantically.

"Jhaer ti kai...riri...lai tysi val...lai tysi...ai ber shal sai kai cysti." He could hear threw the door.

"Wait…don't throw that…it is very expen-" Wufei decided that it would be a good idea to open the door then and had to duck immediately as a vase flew from the room and was caught effortlessly by Heero. Heero shoved the piece into Sally's hands and walked calmly into the room.

Quatre looked at Heero worriedly and pointed towards the creature. Heero turned and his heart froze for a few moment. A very thin, very dirty, and very beat up young man was backed into a corner. His eyes were wide with fear and he was panting hard. Heero noticed that the cloths he had given the creature earlier were ripped in many places as if he had been trying to rip them off. The bandages around his wings were shredded, his wings bleeding and hanging heavily at his back. Heero's eyes met the creatures and he saw the fear, the pain, and the distrust in the violet depths.

Heero took a step closer to the creature, but stopped when the creature started yelling at him, backing up further, trying to press himself through the wall.

"LAI! Mae eirdae...riri, ai cali pyli byrol sai o...ai pyl's shal sai ces eileistysi." The boy said. Heero took a breath and took another step forward.

"Shhh, we are here to help you. You need to rest and heal. You will be safe here." Heero tried, the creature just continued to look at him in a scared manor. Heero turned his head to look at Quatre. "Do you think you can calm him down if you can touch him. He obviously can't tell what we're saying." Heero said. Quatre nodded and moved closer. The creature let out a cry of distressed and tried to run from them but Heero caught him in his arms, trying not to hurt the boy further. He felt sharp teeth dig into his shoulder as the boy tried to fight him, but he just held on tighter. He could tell the creature was trying to use his wings, but they barely moved.

Quatre stepped forward and put a hand on the creatures head. The creature froze in Heero's arms, seeming to look around frantically for something.

"Calm down, you are safe….sleep." The creature seemed to calm a bit, and his body fell limp in Heero's arms as the boy was unconscious again.

Since Heero's bed was closer he laid the boy there and closed the bedroom door quietly. He turned and found that only Sally and Quatre were in the room.

"Where did Wufei go?" He asked.

"He said something about the language the boy was speaking and left." Sally said. Heero nodded and looked at the mess in the room.

"I will call for a maid later." Quatre said. Heero nodded again. He looked back at the door which hide the creature from the world.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked quietly.

-----

_A small child ran, his feet hitting the forest floor heavily, though the noise was drowned out by the sounds of others chasing him. Someone grabbed his hair and he was pulled into a pair of strong arms. _

_"Look what we have here, little Duo. Where are your parents Duo?" The mocked. The boy started crying and trying harder to get away from them._

_--_

_Again Duo found himself running through the forest, again he was being chased. "He's escaping." _

_"Not from us he's not, kill him." Duo picked up his speed. He could see a large stoned building coming into view…a castle. He was almost there when suddenly he was thrown to the ground._

----------

Violet eyes opened and darted around nervously. The men who had been in the room, they were gone, but then he was in a smaller room now, too, and there was no way out. The creatures eyes fell on the window and he pulled himself out of bed.

Carefully he made his way to the window. He didn't want to make a sound, and his wings really hurt. Once he got to the window he sighed and his shoulders dropped, causing him to wince in pain. With out his wings he couldn't escape this high up.

----------

Hope you all like.


	3. Trust and Wild Defiance

A/N, hope you all like it, glad to see all the reviews.

Warning: Language Barrier, Au, OOC, Wings.

Chapter Three: Trust and Wild Defiance

Heero help clean the room, many things had to be replaced, but it was nothing that would cause to much trouble to do. The sitting room to Heero's quarters looked better now that it was clean. With the soft short furred carpet was the color of shadowed snow, and the furniture a nice red oak, carved from the finest wood smiths. He had a few statues of angels and other mysterious creatures, and paintings, A deep heavy curtains that lined the windows.

"I think it's time that we all retire for the night." Heero said, turning to his friends. Wufei had not come back, which meant he was busy, and he figured he wouldn't see Wufei again until he had accomplished his task. Quatre was sitting on the couch starting to doze. Sally was finishing up with a painting, and the maid finished the last of her dusting.

"Good night sire, ring if you shall need anything." The maid said and left the room.

"Heero just remember that he doesn't understand what you are saying, so don't get frustrated with him." Sally said. "I will be in my house if you need me, good night." She said and left the room.

Quatre got to his feet and put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Night Heero." He said and left the room. Heero turned to the bedroom door and sighed. There had been no noise coming from the room, so Heero hoped that the creature was still out cold, though it had been a good five hours. He took a deep breath and sighed again. He opened the door slowly and looked around.

For the second time that day his heart stopped beating. The first time had been when he saw the frightened creature trying to get away, this time was different. The creature was sitting in the window. His cloths where still shredded, and his bandages where coming off, his skin was bruised, and cut, and still dirty, his hair was still caked in mud, but his eyes were focused on the room outside the window, his long fingered hand rested on the glass as he watched the night sky longingly. His wing twitched a little. Heero knew what he was thinking.

Heero made sure he made a little noise when he closed the door, and the creature jumped out of the window and cautiously walked to the far corner of the room. Heero put his hands up to show that he wasn't going to hurt the creature.

"I need to clean you up. You can't just stay dirty like that." He said, though he knew the creature couldn't understand him.

"Ai pyl's ialaesal o...riri ber jhaer ti kai cysti." He said. Heero took a few steps closer and reached out for the creature carefully, keeping an eye on any defensive movements. The creature's lips twitched slightly, like he would bite Heero if he hurt him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Heero said soothingly. The creature didn't move and Heero brushed his fingers along the brushed skin. The creature flinched away slightly. Heero pulled his hand away and gave the demon creature a small smile. "You need a bath, come on." He said, waving at the creature to follow him. The creature moved cautiously, this human hadn't hurt him, yet, maybe he could trust him a little. Heero was happy to see that the creature was following him, though his eyes darted around nervously, looking for any signs of danger.

Heero lead the creature into the room and snapped his fingers. The candles lit and the creature jumped and looked around. Heero snapped again and the tub started to fill itself with water from seemingly nowhere.

Heero turned and moved to where the creature was standing and started to pull the ripped cloth away from the bruised and battered skin. The creature just stood there shivering in his own nerves. After the cloths were removed Heero lead the creature to the tub and helped him get into the perfectly heated water.

The creature sat perfectly still. He was shaking still and his body was stiff. Heero ignored the creatures nervousness and started to gently wash him. He washed the creatures hair first, surprised to find it a nice shade of chestnut brown, mixed with reds and blonds, and even a little black. Once the hair was completely clean Heero moved to the creatures body. Changing the water, he gently rubbed the mud from the creatures paled skin, he was glad to see that the bruises were already turning into yellow spots on his skin, meaning they were healing quickly. The cuts also seemed to be much better after the bath, though the creature would still need to wear bandages to help them close.

Again Heero changed the dirty water for fresh water and started on the wings. Careful not to move them to much, he cleaned the feathers. Instead of the dull black Heero thought they would be, they ended up in a nice shiny jet black, that felt like silk on Heero's skin.

Heero helped the creature out of the tub and sat him down on the floor. He wrapped a towel around his body and started working on his hair. He was careful in brushing it, and once the knots were out he quickly braided it. Tying the end of it in a black band. Heero helped to fold the large wings so that they rested on the creatures back, bandaging them and then tying the bandage around the boys chest to keep his wings to his back. The same was done to the other.

Heero left for only a moment, grabbing a pair of loose black pants and a long white night shirt, one that was loose and would fit over the creatures wings. When he went back into the bathroom the creature was in the same position he had been when Heero left, starring off into nothing. Heero sighed and dressed the creature.

"You will feel better when you are not hurting like this." Heero said calmly. The creature looked at him sadly. Heero took the creatures hand and lead him back into his room, sitting him on the bed. "Heero." He said pointing to himself. The creature looked at him a bit confused. "Heero." he said again, pointing to himself again.

"Hedo?" The creature said quietly.

"Heero." Heero said again.

"Her…her…Heero." The creature got out. Heero nodded, then pointed towards the creature.

"Duo." The creature said. Heero smiled at him.

"Duo." He said, for the first time the creature smiled, though it was small and half hearted. Heero sighed and stood to ring for a maid to bring food and tea.

----------

Duo sat on the bed watching Heero. (Why is he being so nice to me. Doesn't he hate me?) Duo thought.

"You will feel better when you are not hurting like this."

(What?) Duo thought again. (I wish I could understand what he is saying. I don't even know if he's-.)

"Heero." The man was pointing to himself.

(Is that his name?) Duo asked himself.

"Heero." The man said again.

"Hedo." Duo tried. (No that doesn't sound right.) Duo thought.

"Heero." The man said again.

"Her..(no)..her…(no)…Heero. (There I got it.)" Duo saw the man nod and point at him.

"Duo." Duo said.

"Duo." Heero said back, Duo smiled slightly. (Maybe he is truly trying to help me. I will trust him...for now.)

------------

Heero watched with wide eyes and Duo practically inhaled his food. Heero had to pull the food away and warn him with a glare, handing the food back. Duo glared at Heero right back and when he was handed the food started shoveling the food into his mouth again. When Heero reached for it again, Duo growled at him.

"TOLI! Kaer eirdae!" It sounded threatening so Heero backed off for now.

"It's not my fault if you get sick." He said. He wondered how long it had been since Duo had had a decent meal. Once Duo was done eating he moved onto the bed and laid in the middle of it, closing his eyes to sleep. Heero sighed and shoved Duo lightly. Duo jerked away and glared at Heero. Heero noted how there was no more fear in his eyes, but a wild defiance.

Heero laid on the bed to show Duo how he should be laying. Duo placed his head on the pillow facing away from Heero and went to sleep. Heero sighed again and closed his eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked again.

-----

Yeah another chapter, let me know what you think.


	4. Name for the Language

I know you guys are probably pissed off about the language thing, but it's better if I don't translate it for you, because then it's an even bigger mystery, though if you guys want to know, the general thing he is saying is "Don't hurt me…please." And at the end of the last chapter he said. "MINE! Get away from me."

Warnings: AU, Language, OOC, Language barrier,

Chapter Four: A Name for the Language

"Heero!" Wufei called barging into the main room of Heero's quarters. Heero jumped out of bed and ran into the room, Duo not knowing what was happening sat up in bed and waited looking around frantically. "Heero!" Wufei called again.

"What the hell, Wufei." Heero said, his shoulders dropping and he sheathed his sword back throwing the sheath and sword onto the chair next to him.

"Look, I found it." Wufei said. Heero looked over at the clock and growled.

"It's two in the morning, this couldn't wait until dawn?" He asked. "At least?" He added. Wufei, however, ignored him and pulled a book open.

"I finally found it, shoved way in the back of the library." Wufei said, flipping through the pages. Heero turned when he heard the door to his bed room open and found Duo standing there looking carious. Wufei stopped to look at Duo. "So he's not panicking anymore, that's good." Wufei said.

"No he was sleeping, both of us were sleeping." Heero said coldly. Wufei winced and realized that it was late.

"I'm sorry, but can you get him to talk?" Wufei asked. Heero lifted an eye brow in question. "I think I know what language he is speaking and if it's true I can make a potion that will allow him to form our words quicker. It will still take a while for him to learn our language, but at least it will help." Wufei said. "The potion will allow him to understand our language, though he won't be able to say the words until he hears then, we will still know the meaning." Wufei explained.

"I don't know if I can get him to talk. Maybe if you approach him." Heero said, seeing as Duo was staying as far away from Wufei as he could with being in the same room. Wufei sighed and walked towards Duo. Duo gasped and ran to Heero's side, hiding behind him. Heero looked back at the boy and smiled. Duo trusted him and for some reason he liked the feeling.

"Wow, in a matter of less then a day, you already have this creature trusting you. I believe if Trowa were here he would be proud." Wufei said.

"His name is Duo, and Trowa once told me that food it the way to a wild animals heart. I think a hot bath and some good food really helped him." Heero said, Heero could feel Duo's hands clutching the back of his shirt.

"I need him to say something Heero, I need to see if the form fits what I think it is." Wufei said. Heero turned and looked at Duo, thinking of how he could get the boy to talk. He tried something, making sure to hide his face from Wufei's view he literally pouted. The great Prince Yuy, pouted. But it seemed to work for Duo looked at him in shock.

"Rnaer? Por ai pai mystaerol shyl? Shia eisi o jhyjol eir ti jhoji sar?" Duo asked worriedly. Wufei's eyes widened and he turned the pages again.

"Oh my gods. He speaks in Eisadai, or Arcadia." Heero had been looking at Duo when Wufei had spoken. Duo's eyes had widened when Wufei said Eisadai.

"Or, Eisadai pai o mael air?" Duo asked looking at Wufei. Heero turned to Wufei as well.

"So he speaks Arcadia, Eisadai?" Heero asked. Wufei nodded.

"It'll take me a few hours to make the potion I should have it by lunch tomorrow. I am sorry I have disrupted your sleep." Wufei said.

"Wufei how do you say goodnight in Eisadai?" Heero asked. Wufei flipped through the book.

"Kydol." Wufei said, looking at Duo when he said it. Duo smiled slightly and nodded to Wufei.

"Kydol sai o, tia thol." Duo said. Wufei looked threw the book and back up at Duo with a smile.

"Thol?" He asked. Duo nodded. Wufei smiled more. "Friend." Wufei said to Heero, translating the word for him. Heero smiled. "Goodnight, Heero."

"Goodnight Wufei." Heero said and headed back into his bedroom, while Wufei left the quarters. Duo followed Heero without being asked. He crawled back into his spot making sure he didn't touch Heero as he did so.

"Kydol sai o, eil sal o, tia thol." Duo said yawning. Heero smiled to himself as he was turned away from Duo.

"Kydol, Duo." He said. The language was beautiful and soon he would be able to communicate with his new pet. Maybe he hadn't gotten himself into something so bad after all.

----------

"Good morning Heero…um…"Quatre said looking at the creature.

"Duo." Heero said, Duo looked up at Heero questioningly.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, Duo turned to Quatre and smiled. "My name is Quatre." He said putting out his hand towards Duo. Duo flinched and pulled away quickly. Duo frowned.

"Katchra." Duo tried. Quatre's eyes softened. Obviously Duo didn't like being touched, or fast movements, it was understandable.

"Close." Quatre said with a smile. Duo looked a little confused and looked at Heero nervously. Heero nodded to him and pointed to a seat at the table. Duo took his seat, sitting closer to the edge then everyone else do to his wings. He listened quietly as everyone talked around him, not understanding a single word they were saying. It was only Wufei, Quatre, and the female from yesterday, there, and there was an empty seat at the head of the table.

"How is the potion coming, Wufei?" Heero asked.

"It's boiling now. Should be done in a few hours." he said, he looked tired but he was determined to finish his task.

Duo perked up when he saw food being served. He was going to reach for some but his hand was pulled away. He pulled his hand away from Heero quickly, and looked at him and went to reach for it again, Heero lightly smacked his hand. Duo flinched and pulled away again.

"You have to wait for the king." He said even though he knew Duo couldn't understand him. Heero pointed to the empty chair. Duo growled at him and reached for the food again. Heero smacked him a little harder, Duo flinched again and pulled away, still growling though and Wufei was flipping through another book that read: Eisadai.

"Bai, o cali sai shar thys si col." Wufei said, his words didn't sound nearly as fluent as Duo's nor as beautiful.

"Shia? Sar air medor, ai eis celia eil ai shal sai aer." Duo protested. Hitting the table with his hand.

"Bai." Wufei said again, he had no idea what Duo had just said, it was too quick for him to follow. Duo growled at him.

"I'm guessing Bai means no?" Heero asked. Wufei nodded. Duo glared at him harder as he reached for the food again. Heero grabbed his chin and made him look at him, ignoring the fact that Duo was trying to pull away from him. "Bai." He said firmly. Duo's eyes fell and he slumped in his chair. "He's pouting." Heero realized and Quatre started to giggle.

A few minutes later the King entered the room. Heero stood along with everyone else. Duo just sat and pouted. Heero grabbed his upper arm, careful to keep the bruises in mind and pulled Duo to his feet. Duo flinched again and pulled away from Heero.

"Is this the demon?" The king asked, eyeing the creature cautiously. Duo glared at the man but took a step away from him, just incase anything happened and he need to try to get away.

"His name is Duo." Heero said, grabbing Duo's arm again and pulling him back to where his seat was. Duo pulled away again.

"Does he speak?" The king asked looked at Duo curiously.

"In Arcadia, but Wufei is taking care of that." Heero said.

"Poor thing, doesn't look like he's eaten in years. Take him to Catherine after breakfast and get some shirts fitted for those wings." He said and took his seat. Everyone else sat down after him.

"Why are you caring all of a sudden?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Because you are." He countered. Heero glared and turned to the food.

He helped Duo get a plate full of food with a variety of different things on it. Duo ate slowly this time, taking his time in enjoying the food, but Heero had insisted he use a metal pronged thing to scoop it up with. Duo glared at the object, he could eat so much faster with his hands. But he didn't want to make anyone mad, not while they were feeding him and actually letting him sleep.

So he ate with the fork, dropping his food back onto his plate a couple times before it made it to his mouth. He looked around and found that no one else seemed to be having a problem and started to feel a little uncomfortable.

He bit the metal with one of his sharp teeth and winced slightly. He growled at the fork and threw it across the room.

"Duo!" Heero said. The King was trying not the laugh, and Quatre was still giggling. Duo glared at Heero and Heero glared back. Duo turned to his food and started eating with his hands. Duo grabbed his hand and put another fork in it. Duo growled at him.

"Ai't byr aerol shor sor, mai myli air iar os eir." Duo growled out. Wufei's eyes widened as he looked up the words.

"What did he say?" Heero asked, looking at Wufei.

"I don't think you want to know." Wufei said.

"Yes I do." Heero said firmly.

"Well he said "I'm not eating with this, so shove it up your ass." or something close." Wufei said. Heero turned back to Duo.

"Then you are not eating at all." He said, pulling the food away. Duo pulled it back to him and growled at Heero, bearing his teeth.

"Bai!!" Heero said. Duo let got of the plate and crossed his arms looking away from Heero.

"Heero I think you are being a little to hard on him. After all he's never eaten with a fork before, I'm sure." The king said. Heero glared at him.

"He shouldn't talk to me like that." Heero said.

"Heero, he needs to learn, but I think after he has healed would be a good time." Heero's eyes softened when he realized that Duo probably hadn't had a good meal in a long time, and last night he had practically inhaled his food. He sighed and pushed the food back towards Duo. Duo turned away form it, his eyes closed.

"Wufei tell him he can eat but not to talk to me like that." Heero said not looking at Duo. Wufei sighed and took a moment to look up the words.

"Air'm eilol sai aer." Wufei said. Duo just grunted.

"Ai't byr celia eileistysi." Duo said slowly so Wufei could translate it. Wufei sighed and started eating his own food. Heero waited to see if Duo would eat and when he didn't he turned back to Wufei.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's throwing a fit, he'll get over it." Wufei said. Heero sighed and finished his own food off.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry then, I don't want him to starve because of me." Heero said, not looking at anyone but his plate.

"Ni'm mysia, ci pyr's shal o sai masael." Wufei said, stubbling over the words. Duo thought for a moment and laughed a bit.

"Mas byr marael." Duo said correcting Wufei. Wufei looked up the words and blushed.

"Mysai." Wufei said. Duo nodded and started eating again.

"What happen?" Heero asked.

"I mixed up a few words." He explained.

"What does Mysai mean?" He asked.

"Sorry." Wufei said. Heero nodded he would keep that in mind. Heero turned to Duo. "Mysai." He said, Duo looked at him with a half hearted glare.

"Eilaedaer." Duo said and went back to his eating. Heero smiled a small smile and went back to his own food, realizing his father was watching he glared daggers at him, which in turn made the king laugh.

"Heero, you actually care for Duo, don't you?" Quatre said with a knowing smile.

"No creature should be treated like then and left to die. If he was suppose to die then they should have just killed him." Heero said. He wasn't a fan of torture, nor slavery, and he would have none in his kingdom.

After breakfast Heero put a careful hand on Duo's shoulder and headed to Catherine's chambers. If he knew Catherine she was going to step into a sister role for Duo, she did for everyone else.

----------

Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think. Sorry about the language thing, you are not really suppose to know what he's saying, okay… Review, please.


	5. Learning to Understand

A/N: yeah another chapter, hope you all enjoy, there's a little information at the end for you to read or not to read, the choice is yours….I only got two reviews for the last chapter, Must have more, lol, please. I feed off of them, they help me write, and they let me know if I need to do anything to help your reading experience.

Warnings: Usual, and no there is not child NCS I know it sounds applied but you will find out what happens later…

Chapter Five: Learning to Understand

Catherine was busing herself with mending the pile of cloths, she had fallen behind in her work and she figured she could catch up today. Well that idea was blown when the prince entered her small workshop with a nervous looking boy. Catherine sighed and got up, walking towards the prince.

"'Ello, Prince Heero, and who is your friend?" She asked. He noticed the boys pointed ears, his violet eyes, and the pointed teeth through his half opened mouth.

"This is Duo. I need you to make him some shirts." Catherine lifted an eye brow.

"I have plenty shirts already made that would fit him." Catherine said. Heero turned Duo around and showed Catherine his large wings by lifting his shirt. They were still wrapped close to his back and held there by bandages. Catherine sighed quietly. She went to her workshop and pulled out three shirts.

"Take the shirt off, Duo." She said. Heero started to removed the shirt for Duo. Duo looking at him with startled eyes and tried to pull away, and to pull his shirt back down.

"Bai!" Heero said firmly. Duo glared and allowed Heero to remove his shirt, though he was shaking slightly.

"Does he not speak?" She asked, slipping a shirt over his head. Visible ignoring the bruises on the boys body and what she knew where cuts under thin bandages.

"He does, but not in our language." Heero explained. She nodded and set to work. Careful not to move the wings to much, she pulled one back just far enough to measure it's base width with the shirt, then removed it. She worked quickly to cut two whole in the other two shirts and hem them properly. She slipped one over Duo's head again, and carefully helped pull his wings through the slits in the shirt. She then laced the bottomed so that the wings would fit. She tightened the laces so that the shirt fit Duo properly.

"With the measurements I should be able to make him a dozen or so by Friday, I'll send them up as I finish them, two should be plenty for today and tonight." Catherine said. "Oh and Prince Heero. Trowa sent message this morning, he will be arriving home this evening." Catherine said.

"That's good. I'm taking Duo to go see Wufei now, but I wanted Trowa to see Duo. Knowing Trowa's skills it will calm him down greatly. He still flinches when any one touches him…not that I blame him or anything." Heero said with a glare.

"Poor dear." Catherine said and gently cupped Duo's checks in her hands and pulled the stiff boy in for a kiss on the forehead. "You'll be taken care of here." She said. Duo smiled at her a little. He didn't know what she said, but she sounded nice. "Okay, now leave I have a lot of things to catch up on." She said.

Duo followed Heero out of Catherine's chambers and down the hall a very short ways. As they neared a door Duo could smell a dozen or so different scents, from mint to sandalwood. Heero knocked on the door a few times and waited for Wufei to answer it. It took a moment before Wufei opened the door, his eyes half closed.

"Just in time." He said and yawned. "I've been up all night making it." Wufei stepped aside and allowed Heero to lead Duo into his chambers. Duo immediately tried to leave the room, after seeing bottles upon bottles of liquids that ranged in colors and what looked like textures. (1)

Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder and reassured him a little. So instead of leaving Duo hid behind Heero, with his hands clutching Heero's shirt. Heero sighed and pulled Duo out from behind him and sat him down in a chair. Duo sat there quietly, shaking from his nerves or the dark smelly room.

Wufei walked up to them. "This is it. He has to drink all of it, then he should start to understand what we are saying in a few hours." Wufei explained. "He'll be able to pick up our language faster also." He handed the cup to Duo.

"Pol." He said, having looked up the word earlier. Duo shook his head and handed the cup back to Wufei.

"Bai sal o, Ai't byr sosia." (No thank you I'm not thirsty (2)) He said. Wufei ignored it and pushed the cup back towards him.

"Pol." He said again. Duo shook his head again. Wufei turned to his book and looked up another word. "Vaeri." Wufei said. Duo sighed and looked at the neon green liquid. He sighed again a little more dramatically and took a sip of the liquid, swallowing it and making a face shoving it back towards Wufei and making a face. "Eir os air." Wufei said.

Duo made a face and looked at Heero, who only nodded in return, dashing away all of Duo's hopes about not having to drink it. Duo took one more, huge sigh, and gulped the liquid down quickly. Once he was done he made a face and closed his eyes, trying to make his stomach settle down a bit. Wufei handed him a cup of clear water, and a few pieces of bread. Duo gulped the water down and swallowed the bread quickly, happy to find that it made the vile taste of the green stuff go away.

"Sal o." Wufei said, and turned to Heero. "Did you get a chance to see the message Trowa sent?" He asked. Heero shook his head. "I guess the Oz troops are starting to patrol the boarders of Sank and Romerfeller. He also said that troops are headed to patrol Gundam and Oz."

"Is he sure?" Heero asked, a little concerned about this news. "Why would Oz need troops to patrol instead of just a few men, are they planning something?' Heero asked.

"Trowa didn't say so in his message. I'm sure he only put minimal detail to keep spies or interceptors at bay." Wufei said. Heero nodded, he would have to speak with Trowa the minute he stepped foot back in Gundam.

------------

"Duo!" A mans voice called, the small eight year old looked up in time to see a hand connecting with his face. "I told you to have your work done by noon." He said, placing his foot on Duo's chest. "There will be no dinner for you tonight, and Solo wants to see you in his room, this evening." Duo's eyes widened in fear.

-----------

Duo shook his head and concentrated on Heero and Wufei's conversation. Though he couldn't understand them, he could tell it was something important. Duo stood and went to the window in Wufei's chambers, pulling the curtain back just enough to see out. He figured Wufei had the curtains shut for a reason.

He watched the people below, no noticing that Wufei and Heero had stopped talking. There were men everywhere, all of them busy with the castles everyday work. Horses where coming in and out, pulling materials, or delivering messages.

Soldiers were training in a designated area, fighting with all sorts of weapons. Maids ran around frequently, bringing food and water to those outside, while doing laundry, and other chores that needed done.

Duo's eyes were taking it all in, this new life that seemed to be accepting him with no or little question of his presence there…that's when Duo saw it. A beautiful black animal, pinned up with a large white animal. The white horse was a Clydesdale, his mane and tail neatly brushed and his fur shimmering in the suns light. While the back one looked dirty and mean. Duo watched as the black horse snapped at anyone who got near, kicking at them, and pawing at the ground, her ears pinned back in irritation.

Duo looked over at Heero then back at the horse. The white horse seemed to calm the black on with a simple touch of his nose or a whinny from his mouth. Duo looked back at Heero then to himself. He looked back at the black horse.

'That horse is like me…' He thought. Heero came to stand next to him, looking down at the horse as well.

"She doesn't have a name yet, she won't let anyone near her." Heero said. Duo turned to Wufei and spoke slowly.

"Ai shal sai kai mi si cysi." He said. He gave Wufei a few moment to look up the words.

"He wants to see the horse Heero." Heero looked at Duo and saw Duo's eyes pleading to go. He hadn't been outside since he got here and he loved horses. Heero nodded.

"Iar." Wufei said. Duo smiled at Heero and thanked them both.

"If you see Trowa before I do, send him to my Chambers, I would like to talk to him in private." Heero said. Wufei nodded and went to his bed.

"In the mean time I will be sleeping." He said. Heero laughed a bit and he lead Duo out of the room.

----------

Duo walked up to the gate, Heero right next to him and watched the two horses. Heero gave three short whistles and Wing immediately trotted over to him. He patted the horses nose lovingly. Duo smiled and reached for the horses as well. Wing pushed his nose into Duo's hand and pushed at him playfully. Duo, for the first time since his mother had passed away, laughed.

Heero smiled, enjoying Duo's laughter. Then his eyes caught on the black horse and he took a step back knowing that the horse would bit him. Said horse was currently charging for the fence. Heero would have reached for Duo, but it would have been to late.

The black horse reared up and kicked threateningly at Duo. Duo just ignored her. Keeping his attention on Wing. So the black horse nipped his shoulder, ears pinned back. Again it was threatening, but Duo just pushed her away, still smiling at Wing. Heero watched with curiosity. The black horse reared up again and slammed her hooves on the ground. Heero thought that she was demanding attention from Duo. And Duo only continued to pet and smile at Wing.

So the black horse nudged him so hard he fell back, landing on his wings, he winced but got back to his feet. Heero took a step to help Duo, but the boy waved him off, and went back to Wing, petting the white horse again.

This time the black horse starred at Duo, who still ignored her. So the black horse gave up and nudged her nose under Duo's free hand and whinnied shyly. Duo smiled and turned to the black horse, finally giving her attention. There were a few gasps behind Heero and he turned to see that Duo and gathered an audience.

"He's touching her." One man said.

"But how?" Another asked.

"Riraisiar shaer, jhylaelia tyr, eil mys tal, myl eilostar...ai mar basti o Shin." Duo said to the horse, who flicked her tail in answer. Duo looked at Heero and pointed to the horse. "Shin." He said.

"You named the horse Shin?" Heero asked. Duo's eyes widened. He had just understood what Heero had said. He nodded excitedly.

"Ai tal tholalia ialaesal o...rnaer air sar vyrol Wufei kali ti?" Duo asked, hoping that Heero could understand him.

"I can't understand you Duo. Wufei gave you a potion to allow you to understand what I am saying, you will learn our language faster this way." Heero explained. Duo thought for a moment.

"I understand you." Duo said slowly, then smiled when Heero smiled.

"How did you get the horse to come to you like that?" A man asked from behind Heero. Duo jumped and took a step back, not realizing the man had been that close.

"Because he ignored her. He didn't let her take control over him and he showed her that he was in control over the situation." Heero said to the man a little coldly.

"Yes, Prince Heero." The man said walking away, he knew when he was interrupting stuff and when to leave. Duo smiled at Heero, he was happy that he could finally understand Heero, it will take him time to be able to talk with the man, but at least he could understand him.

----------

I realize that the horse thing is used a lot, but I needed it so that the others stuff could happen. I was thinking about Duo just getting a horse, but the gundams are a huge part n the pilots life, so the horses will be in this. I hope you guys understand where I am coming from on this. And another thing, Duo can understand Heero like Heero is speaking his language, while also his brain in retaining the information. Duo can say any word after he has heard it once. That is the power of potions, bwahahahahahahahahaha, plus I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the language thing because I am lazy, hope you all don't mind. Trowa will be in the next chapter. And Heero will explain what he really is to Duo because he's not human, bwahahahaha, I'm sure you have all guessed that Wufei is a potions master and scholar, obviously, while Quatre, as usual, is an empath. You'll find out what Trowa is when you meet him and Duo is a Demon, known as an Angel of Dark Cloud. Dark Cloud is a place that is hidden from everyone else. That's all you're getting for now…reviews please…

(!) Duo has no idea that they were going to give him the potion.

(!!) sorry had to translate that one :D


	6. Flocking Together

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I guess Fanfiction is having problems alerting people of reviews or updates. Anyway that's a lot, I really appreciate them. Things are going to start heating up now. And Fur bitten should be updated by Wednesday night my time. Also the Sholaer's should be updated by May 1st.

Warnings: Mentions Child abuse, OOC, AU

Chapter Six: Birds of a Different Feather, never Flock Together.

"Trieze moving his men to cover all of his boarders is not a good sign. It tells me that he's either being ready for an attack against him or for an attack by him. I do not like it." Heero said, he was currently sitting on the couch in his room. Trowa was standing by the window looking out over the grounds.

"No this is not good. I have talked with Rashid, and with Zechs. They are both worried about the move also. Rashid is pulling his troops together, to be prepared. Zechs has sent a messenger to Trieze, asking for reasons of the move, while also preparing his own armies."

"Wufei didn't say anything about White Fang and Elfour, being involved in this as well. Did you get a chance to talk with Relena, or Noventa?" Heero asked.

"Noventa said that Trieze would be an idiot to attack him. And well Relena has refused to fight." Trowa said.

Duo listened carefully to the conversation. He had put his head in Heero's lap a little while ago, and his eyes were dropping as he was drifting of to sleep. But he wanted to know what was happening, and why Heero looked so concerned.

Trowa stepped away from the window and knelt down in front of Duo. Duo's eyes widened and he went to pull away but Heero stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Duo watched Trowa cautiously.

"Where did you find him Heero?" Trowa asked.

"About five minutes away form the castle's northern wall." Heero said.

"Really? It's odd. Dark Cloud is located more then seven hundred miles north of hear. It's considered un-claimable territory because the demons that live there. I wonder what he was doing this far south."

"I was running." Duo said simply, though he stumbled over the words a bit. Trowa lifted an eye brow with a small smile on his lips.

"I see Wufei has already given you a language potion." Trowa said, he ran his fingers threw Duo's hair soothingly. "What were you running from?" Trowa asked calmly. Duo thought for a second.

"My shyraes, Solo." Duo said. Unsure of the word he should use. A lot of his language was being replaced with the words Heero and the others spoke. Heero looked through the book Wufei had lent him.

"Your brother?" Heero said a little shocked. "Your brother did this to you?" He asked. Duo nodded and looked saddened.

"He seems to be catching up the language quickly. And his burses are going away quickly. What about his wings?" Trowa asked, moving to touch Duo's wings. Duo pushed Trowa back hard, causing the taller man to land on his butt. Duo got up from Heero's lap and moved away from them.

"Tired." Duo said with a small smile. Heero looked at Trowa questioningly. Trowa just shrugged and nodded.

"If he doesn't want anyone to touch his wings, then don't touch them." He said. Heero stood and lead Duo to what would be the personal maids room, if he had chosen to have one, but it would work as Duo's room now. "You'll sleep in here. The bed is comfortable, and there's a nice view." Heero said.

'Goodnight Heero." Duo said with a smile.

"Goodnight Duo." Heero said and closed the door behind him. Duo crawled into the bed and laid on his side. He untied the bandages and took them off his wings. He stretched one out and over him, wincing slightly with the cramping and the bruises. He saw that some of his feathers had grown back, but to his horror so did the red feather. He sighed and tucked his wing back. He knew that his wings would heal quicker then his body did, that was how it always worked. And he also knew that if Solo had acted the way he had from the red feather, then he might loose his home here if Heero or any of the others found out about it.

Duo would keep his wings tucked and away from everyone's view, for as long as he could.

----------

"Solo! Solo! Look!!' The little braided boy cried out cheerfully jumping into his brothers arms.

'What is it Duo?" Solo asked with a bright smile.

"Looky!" Duo said spreading his wings, and showing Solo the two red feathers, one on each wing. Solo's eyes went wide. "Are you okay!" Duo asked his small hands clutching Solo's shirt. Solo suddenly dropped the child.

"You…you freak." Solo said.

"What!" Duo cried out. Duo got to his feet and was backhanded, bringing him back to the ground. Then blows followed. Solo pinned the crying stuggling child down and pulled open his wings, tearing the red feathers away, along with a handful of shiny black feathers. "Solo…stop...it hurts." Duo cried.

"It's all your fault Duo. Your cursed. These feathers are bad." Solo stood and motioned for the guards to come over.

"I didn't mean to do it." Duo said crying at the pain in his wings and small body.

"Lock him away." Solo said. The men grabbed Duo by the wings and dragged him away, but not before Solo could add…"it was your fault that mother died." He said in a very cold voice.

----------

"Byr tia thar...lair tia thar...riri...lai...lair tia thar." Heero and Trowa looked towards the door Duo had retired to. The voice came again, and there was a fluttering noise followed by loud banging. Heero was too his feet in an instant and through the door.

Duo was thrashing on the bed, his wings flapping around, banging into the wall next to the bed. Heero tried to move close to Duo, but the wings just pushed him away. Heero caught a flash of red and glanced at Trowa.

Trowa took a step forward and waited for Duo's Wing to recoil back, and before it could lash out again, Trowa held it to Duo's back, pinning the other down as well. Heero went over to help Trowa.

"Duo, wake up." He said shaking the boy awake softly. Duo clawed at Heero, still in the clutched of his nightmare. Heero snapped his fingers and the candles lit themselves. "Shh, Duo, stop." He said, running his hand through Duo's hair soothingly. Duo calmed but he remained asleep.

"Check if his wing is bleeding." Heero said, remembering the red flash. Trowa carefully pulled Duo's wing open. He fingered the red feather with a raised eye brow.

"Heero." Trowa said, bringing Heero's attention back to Duo's wing.

"A red feather?" Heero asked. Trowa nodded. "What does it mean?" He asked.

"If I remember correctly a red feather is visible on the demons who are supposedly cursed. Demons are highly superstitious, though, and it has been proven wrong on many occasions. You know this could be why Duo was treated the way he was." Trowa said, it was only a theory.

"That is cruel." Heero said running his hand through Duo's hair again. "So because he was born with a different color feather, he is abused and left to die?" Heero asked.

"It's a theory." Trowa said.

Seeing that Duo was sleeping peacefully now, Heero moved to get off the bed. Duo grabbed his wrist, and sat up. Seeing all the scratches on Heero's arms, he let go and looked away.

"Mysia." Duo said. Heero decided it would be best to get this out of the way.

"Duo, were you treated like that because of the red feathers?" Heero asked. Duo's eyes widened and he looked at Heero then to Trowa who was still holding Duo's wing out. Duo pulled his wing away and backed away from them.

"Pyl's ces ti...Ai't mysia, air jhaeli, ber pyl's ces ti." Duo said covering his head with his arms, and wrapping his wings around himself.

"Duo, stop it. There is no need to be afraid." Heero said, his voice firm. "No one will hurt you here." He added. Duo unwrapped his wings and moved to Heero, climbing into his lap and crying into his chest. "So because you have a few red feathers, your brother beat you?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.

"Killed mother." He said through his sobs. Heero rubbed his back and leaned against the head board.

"Duo just because you have red feathers doesn't mean you killed your mother." Heero said.

"Solo…said." He hiccupped and curled up closer to Heero, his wings lay limp at there sides.

"Solo is an idiot, and a child abuser." Heero said.

"But…"

"Shhh. No more. It doesn't matter any more. You are with me, and I won't let anyone hurt you, every again." He said, kissing the top of Duo's head. Duo hiccupped into Heero's chest for a while before he fell back asleep.

"We will need to disgusted the problem with Trieze with your father tomorrow. I'm sure he will want to know about this." Trowa said quietly.

"Yes of course." Heero said, rubbing Duo's back softly, between his wings.

"If I didn't know better Heero I would say you cared for him." Trowa said.

"He didn't deserve to be treated like that Trowa." Heero said, moving to lay Duo back on the bed carefully. He left the room with Trowa and left the door cracked slightly, just incase Duo started having another nightmare.

"You should go see Quatre. He's missed you." Heero said.

"As I have missed him." Trowa said with a smile.

"Did the elves have anything important to say?" Heero asked. "Other then Trieze's movements?"

"My sister was getting married, but other then that, no." Trowa said. "I will see you in the morning Heero." Trowa said, bowing to the prince.

"Welcome home my friend." Heero said as Trowa left. He went to his own bed and laid down for the night. In the morning, Heero found Duo curled up in his arms.

----------

Okay okay you get to find out what Heero is, besides a prince, in the next chapter. Trowa is an Elf in case you didn't pick that up. Please let me know what you think…I am also working on trying to make the chapters longer...:D


	7. A Month of Castle Life

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm glade to see that everyone in enjoying my story and I hope the spelling it better. If anyone does see anything let me know and I'll fix it, but I think…rather hope….I caught everything. Enjoy

Warnings: Au, An event in Heero's past, OOC

Chapter Seven: A month in the Castle Life

A month passed by at the castle. Duo learned the language fairly quick, Heero never mentioned the red feathers, but Duo also never opened his wings. They were always tucked in. Heero tried to keep Duo in the stables, or with the maids in the kitchen, during the mornings. He didn't do it to make Duo feel like he was a servant or anything, he did it for Duo to learn the language quicker. He knew that the maids and the stable boys talked more then he did. He also hoped that by being around other people Duo would start to feel comfortable, and in hopes that maybe Duo would feel better about his wings.

Meanwhile, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and King Odin decided that being prepared would be best and started assembling the troops. But it was not a secret that the King and the prince did not agree with each other. Heero felt that it was necessary to send troops to the boarders, where as the king felt it wasn't a necessary step. This caused both King and Prince to be hot tempered and they snapped easily at their friends and each other.

So Duo ended up spending a lot of time with Quatre during the noon hours, spending time with Quatre while Odin and Heero were together proved to be beneficial. Duo opened up a lot more. He talked almost none stop at times, while he was also full of questions.

"What is Heero anyway?" Duo asked kicking his feet in the water, playfully splashing Quatre.

"He's a Master of Elements. It's a sort of wizard, but they can only manipulate wind, fire, water, and earth. Heero is a more rare case, like his father he can control all four without really concentrating. Other Element Masters can only master one and it gets tiring and it drains their energy." Quatre explained.

"Really, so that's how he lights the candles, and fills the tub, and puts out the candles as well." Duo said. "What about you?" Duo asked.

"Well I'm an Empath. I feel others feeling and I can manipulate them. Like when you first got here, you were scared and panicked, once I was able to touch you, I made you feel tired and somewhat safe so that you could sleep. I can really only impress the feelings, I can't force you to feel them."

"Oh!" Duo said, finally understanding what had happened. "And Trowa's an elf right?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded.

"Yeah, Trowa is a Mountain Elf. They specialize in communication with animals and creatures, and their tracking skills are top notch. Trowa doesn't talk much, but he's kind." Duo nodded.

"What about Wufei?" Duo asked.

"Wufei is a Dragon Clan's potion master. He can make anything. Though most of them taste vial." Quatre said making a face. Duo nodded in agreement.

Duo also started lessons with Wufei and Heero. Every evening Heero and Wufei would teach him how to defend himself. He figured it had to do with the war they were predicting or because of the way they had found him. Either way Duo was very grateful that they were teaching him to fight. Not to mention the physical need for the training seemed to cool Heero down greatly.

"Duo, hold your stance more like Wufei's." Heero said. Duo stood up straight and looked at the sword in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked coming to stand in front of Duo.

"Well, we don't fight with these types of weapons. You keep telling me to find a balance in the stances, but I can't." Duo said. Wufei thought for a moment.

"It's the balance of you bodies. Duo, do your people fight with longer weapons?" Wufei asked.

"Solo used a spear, and his wife used a really long sword. I saw a few fighting with double ended spears, and stuff, so yeah." Duo said with a crooked smile. The smile made Heero smile.

"What weapon do you want to fight with, Duo?' Heero asked. Duo looked around them.

"Well in the library the other day I saw a weapon in a book with a curved blade on a long staff." Duo said. I've seen the type of weapon at home, but I was never allowed to hold it. It was called a Meiri. I don't know what your people call them though."

"I think you meant the Scythe." Wufei said. "I will have the blacksmith make one for you, until then, practice with the sword." He said, taking up his stance again. Duo nodded and took up the same stance.

Surprisingly Duo had picked up the moves quickly. Though it took him a few times, and he had bruises to prove his mistake, he didn't give up, and he didn't whine like a child. Once the scythe was made and his balance was found Duo's progress increased each day. He took what Heero and Wufei dished out to him, and he tried to dish it right back. He had managed to give Heero and Wufei a few good bruises, though he had a sinking suspicious that they had let him.

After his training with Heero and Wufei, Duo would go with Trowa for an hour. Trowa would teach Duo how to ride horses, or if Duo had a particularly rough practice with the two, Trowa would simple teach Duo how to care for the horses. Though Duo also learned how to do that in the mornings in the stables, he was still the only person Shin would let near her. So he had taken up the responsibilities of her care. Not that he minded.

After dinner everyone retired to there rooms. That was where Heero would teach Duo how to read and write for a few minutes every night. Then they would go to bed. And every night was the same routine. Heero would tuck Duo into bed, he would then go to his bed and go to sleep. Around midnight, Duo would crawl into Heero's bed quietly, snuggle up into Heero's arms, one of Duo's wings would rest on Heero's side, the other would be slightly stretched to cover the rest of the bed, and the tip would rest on the floor.

Heero didn't mind this. He usually woke before Duo and he would lay there watching the boy sleep, never board of seeing the silky wings spread across them, the only time they were ever open, he wondered what the wings would look like fully spread. Each wing was twice as long as Duo's body, making the spread twenty feet long. Heero couldn't image how Duo even stood with them, folded or not. Duo's wings were only the tip on the ice berg for Heero.

They were all currently sitting at the long dinner table, half way through their meals. Duo found it was easier to eat with the fork, as long as he avoided his sharper, longer canines.

"I don't know what he was thinking." Wufei said, starring at his food he had hardly eaten anything.

"Relena is naive. She accepted him into her Kingdom and she is paying the price. But the fall of the Sanq Kingdom, will not effect the out come of the war. Relena was a complete pacifist. She would have not joined any of us." Heero said coldly.

"She may have been a pacifist, but she was not naïve." King Odin said. Heero rolled his eyes and looked away from his father.

"Maybe not to you." Heero said. There was a clatter of silverware and a scrapping of chairs.

"I am sick of your behavior." Duo flinched at the tone and bowed his head slightly. The rest of the room went silent. Heero glared at his father and stood as well.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? You sit here and you do nothing as Kingdoms around you are being over run by an enemy with an army larger and smarter then your own." Heero spat out.

"If your mother-."

"She is dead, she is not here, and there is nothing she could do if she was." Heero said coldly, daring his father to say what he was going to say.

"That was out of line. I let you do what ever you want in this castle. I let you take him in, I let you waste-."

"This isn't about Duo, so don't bring him into it. Bringing mother into the conversation was out of line….Can you just listen to me for once. We need to have an army ready, having them prepared does nothing to help our people on the boarders. We need to place our own patrols. We need to be ready for when Trieze attacks. Him making his move on Sanq proves that he is after the Kingdoms. White Fang has already sent us an offer for arms in defense. Take it. Offer one to Romerfeller." Heero said.

"You are not king Heero, you do not make the decisions around this castle."

"Then I want nothing to do with your stupid castle. Gundam will fall if you do not have an alliance with the others. Oz will crush them one by one, will take them and control them, and then Gundam will stand alone."

"Sire, Prince, please…." Heero sent a glare at Quatre, who in turn shut his mouth quickly. Heero turned and left the dinning all. Duo looked at the others for a few seconds before getting up and bowing politely to the king before following Heero. Staying a little behind Heero in case he didn't want anyone to be near him. "Don't think this has anything to do with you. It doesn't." Heero said reassuringly. For his father to even dare blaming any of it on Duo's presence was wrong. Duo caught up to Heero and grabbed his hand.

"I haven't heard much about this Kingdom's thing that's going on…but to me it sounds as if you two are stressed, you should take a break." Duo said with a half smile.

"I wish I could Duo, but it is our job to protect our people, and my Father is being as ignorant as Relena had been." Heero said, squeezing Duo's hand. "My mother would have agreed with me, and he knows it."

"Heero, what happen to your mother?" Duo asked. Heero sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"There was an Oz attack a few years ago. She had been with her royal court on her way home from visiting her sister in White Fang. Their traveling party was ambushed." Heero said sadly. "And know my father sits here while Oz is…" Heero just sighed again, this time in frustration.

"My mother died when I was born. They said that she bleed to death, and when the red feathers came, Solo said it was because I was cursed." Duo said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Do you still believe that Duo? After all the books that Wufei and Trowa, and myself have shown you? After talking with the women in the kitchens?" Heero asked.

"Not really, but that is what my brother believes, and because of that I have lost him as well." Duo said. "But I want to thank you Heero." Duo added.

"For what?" Heero asked and stopped walking.

"If you hadn't taken me in, if you hadn't helped me…I would have died…I would have died alone." Duo said. "I thought that everyone hated me. I felt that everyone I meet would just hate me. But you didn't, you and your friends…my friends, didn't." Duo said.

"Maybe I should be the one thanking you Duo." Heero said with a smile, opening the door to their chambers.

"Why?" Duo asked. Heero just shook his head and walking with Duo to his bed, where he, like every night before, tucked Duo in.

"Duo try to stay in your bed tonight." Heero said. He didn't know what made him say it. He didn't really mind Duo in his bed. It could have been the mood he was in. Duo just nodded and watched Heero leave. Duo eventually fell into a restless sleep which he woke up from many times through the night, but he didn't want to upset Heero so he stayed in his bed.

--------------

Yeah another chapter. Let me know what you all think.


	8. Red Dragon and Flight

Thanks for all the reviews guys…I made this chapter longer then my normal ones.

Warnings: AU OOC, Flight,

Chapter Eight: Red Dragon and Flight

Heero woke up a little surprised that Duo wasn't in his bed. He sat up, rubbed his temples, and eyed the door guiltily. He knew Duo still had problems with the nightmares. It wasn't right for him to have told Duo to stay in his own bed. He threw the covers aside and got out of bed, quickly dressing himself and left his room.

He was also surprised to find that Duo had already left the chambers. They usually walked down to breakfast together before Heero would go into meetings with the others and deal with the soldiers.

Heero left his chambers in a, not so good, mood and made his way down to breakfast. He turned the corner and found Wufei leaving his room.

"Have you seen Duo!" He barked out. Wufei looked at Heero and smiled.

"Morning to you too." He said. "And yes, Duo stopped by this morning with Quatre. I guess the two of them are going to explore the upper floors of the castle today. Quatre hasn't been up there in a long time, and he felt that it may help Duo want to spread his wings again." Heero smiled at that, he caught Duo on many occasions looking at the sky his wings slightly open, that longing in his eyes.

He had wondered what it would look like to see Duo with his wings spread, or flying in the sky. He still felt incredible guilty though.

"Did Duo look okay this morning?" Heero asked.

"He looked tired. He told me what you said." Heero blushed slightly.

"I was just mad-."

"Heero, you don't have to tell me anything. Just keep it between you and Duo." Heero rolled his eyes and walked passed Wufei with a growl. Wufei smiled as he followed Heero.

----------

"Wow! Quatre look at this." Duo said, coming to step out on the tallest tower of the castle. The wind was pulling at his feathers and his braid. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of the wind. He heard Quatre come out onto the balcony and step up next to him.

"How long has it been Duo?" Quatre asked, feeling that Duo wanted to be in the air.

"Too long." Duo said, opening his eyes.

"Then why don't you. Your wings have healed, all your feathers have grown back." Quatre said, lightly running fingers through Duo's feathers.

"I can't…." Duo said and made to turn back towards the door. His eyes caught movement on the ground.

"Duo I thi-."

"What is that?" Duo asked, interrupting Quatre. Quatre moved to look in the direction Duo was looking. He had to look really hard before he saw it. The maroon and blue flags. He panicked and backed up a few steps. "What is it?" Duo asked.

"Those are Oz soldiers." Quatre said running for the door. Duo looked back at them, then down to the ground of the castle courtyard. He could see Heero, King Odin and Trowa stepping out. He jumped up onto the balcony's edge and spread his wings, not to their fullest length but enough so that when he jumped off the tower he landed in a perfect crouch in front of Heero, landing on his haunches, his hands on the ground. Heero had taken a step back in surprise. Odin had actually yelped slightly in surprise and Trowa had pulled out his sword, thinking it was an assassin.

"Duo!" Heero said. Duo straighten up. Trowa sheathed his sword and stood up straight.

"I saw them, Oz, their in Gundam." Duo said.

"What! How do you know it was Oz." Odin asked.

"It is! I saw…the flags." Quatre said, coming out behind them, out of breath and heaving slightly. He looked at Duo, then behind him, then at Duo again. He shook his head and turned back to the others. "It looks like it's only a small portion of their army."

"How far away are they?" Trowa asked.

"Not far." Duo said.

"Maybe an hour." Quatre added.

That was when hell broke out. The King and Heero rushed into action, getting the soldiers ready for the attack. The castle was barricaded and the people who lived in the town around the castle were brought into the castles walls for safety. The women, elders, and children were brought to the lower parts of the castle, while the men, the strong and able, readied for battle.

Duo tried to help with everything he could, but he just felt like he was in the way. Quatre told him to help with the weapons and they retrieved them all for the soldiers. Duo went back to Heero with his scythe in hand, he too was ready to fight. To protect his knew home.

"Duo, go with Quatre and wait in my chambers. Don't let anyone come in unless you know who they are." Heero ordered.

"Heero I can help you fight." Duo protested.

"No you can't, you'll only be in the way. You don't have enough experience and you'll be a distraction to those who don't want to see you hurt." Heero said. Duo was about to say something else, but Quatre grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the castle.

After an hour the castle was deathly quiet. Everyone was anticipating the arrival of Oz, the attack they knew was coming. Duo had a perfect view of the front of the castle. He could see Heero from the window and watched him carefully.

It was the screeching that they didn't expect. With the clouds thick in the sky, the dragons weren't seen until it was too late.

"Shit." Someone said next to him.

"Shoot them down." Heero ordered. Tar covered boulders were loaded into the catapults and lit on fire. They flew towards the dragons but were easily evaded. Using his abilities Heero moved the flaming boulders as one unit towards one of the dragons, causing the dragon to collide with the ground and break it's neck, throwing it's rider. The rider was immediately sliced down.

Heero's eye caught the rider of the largest dragon. The dragon itself was intimidating, a black dragon covered from head to foot with blood red armor. It's tail looked like a ridged whip ready to strike down anything. (The dragon looks like Epyon okay J ). Heero glared at Trieze, who was sitting on the back of the dragon his sword ready. But Heero noticed that Trieze had different plans, as his eyes weren't on Heero.

The dragon took a sharp turn, heading towards the King. Heero ran full speed towards his father, yelling out a warning but it was to late. The dragon picked up the king in his talons. Heero picked up his pace and managed to grab onto the dragons tail just as it kicked off the ground.

Heero sheathed his sword with one hand, his other holding onto the red armor of the dragon's tail. He grabbed on with both hands and started to climb up the dragons tail.

"You're a stupid boy." Trieze said, turning to see Heero half way up the dragon's tail. It was all Heero could do to hang on as the dragon whipped his tail around.

----------

"They've got dragons." Duo said, watching the dragons swooping on the ground and picking up soldiers like they were nothing. He watched at Heero controlled the boulders to force the dragon out of the sky. He watched as Trowa shot one in the lower jaw, his arrow going through the dragons head. He watched as Wufei jumped onto the back of one killing the rider and leading the dragon to go after the others.

That was when the big red armored dragon swooped out of the sky. Duo and Quatre watched as the dragon picked the king up, and as Heero grabbed onto the tail. They watched as the dragon rose higher then the castle, still rising higher into the sky, the dragons tail whipping around, trying to throw Heero off. Then it disappeared into the clouds.

"Heero…" Duo whispered. Duo pushed the window open and got onto the window ceil.

"Duo what are you doing?" Quatre asked reaching out for Duo. Duo looked at Quatre, smiled a very smug smile, and jumped from the window. Quatre rushed to the window and watched as Duo fell a few feet before his wings snapped open to their full length. Quatre was speechless as he watched them beat against the sky, bringing Duo higher. Duo suddenly took a sharp turn upward, his wings beating faster as he rose into the sky.

----------

Trowa saw the shadow fly over him and turned, arrows ready, but what he saw made him stare in shock. Duo was flying. Trowa smiled and watched as Duo headed skyward disappearing into the clouds.

----------

Heero finally got to where Trieze was and punched him in the face. Trieze's head turned in the force of the blow, and he brought his own fist into Heero's gut sending Heero backwards, tumbling off the dragon. Heero caught himself on the armor. There was a scream next to him and he turned to see his father being squeezed in the dragon's talons.

"Stop it." Heero yelled, trying to pull himself back onto the dragon.

"Listen to him Heero. This is what your mother did before she died." Trieze spat out. Heero growled out in anger and pulled himself up onto the dragon. His hand grabbed a fist full of Trieze's hair, before Trieze even knew what was happening. Heero pressed his dagger to Trieze's throat.

"Bring him back to the ground, saf-" Heero choked a little, gasping for air, his eyes rolling slightly.

"The airs a lot thinner up here, Heero." Trieze said with a smirk. "I think it's time for both of you to die." Trieze said, pushing Heero off the dragon. At the same time the dragon dropped the king. Heero unsheathed his sword and swung one last time, catching the dragons thigh between the armor. Blood spraying over him and he fell towards the ground.

Heero tried to use his abilities to balance the wind around him, but he was too high up and the wind itself was too strong. Something black shot up passed him in a blink of an eye.

----------

Duo saw Heero fall from the dragons back, he saw the blood gushing through the dragons armor and he rushed upward faster. Duo passed Heero before balancing himself and dove after the Prince. He folded his wings tight to his back and flew downward. As he approached Heero he brought his wings out a bit to slow himself down. If he didn't go the same speed as Heero he could seriously hurt him. The force of being stopped at this speed would really hurt Heero, if not kill him. He turned his back to Heero and spread his wings out fully, the wind caught them and shot up upwards, causing Heero to land on his back, knocking the last of his breath out of his lungs. Heero immediately wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, trying to catch his breath. Duo dove again, heading towards the ground. After a minute Heero gasped for air, finally able to get some. Unsure of what exactly was happening. His eyes fell on his father who was falling below them.

"Duo!" He yelled over the wind, pointing downward.

"Hold on." Duo said. Heero's eyes shot open wide and Duo's wing folded in pressing in on Heero, holding Heero in place. Duo dove for the ground even faster, everything around them blurred.

They passed the top of the castle and where nearing the ground quickly. Just before they hit the ground Duo's wrapped his arms around the king and in a fluent motion swerved upward, his wings snapping out again, and taking a few unlucky men out as he passed them.

Fire hit the ground a second after Duo moved. Duo looked over his shoulder to see the large red armored Dragon and Trieze giving chase.

"Trowa!" Duo shouted seeing Trowa ahead of them. Trowa turned and barely managed to catch the sudden weight of the King as he was dropped into his arms.

With the king out of his arms Duo picked up speed, wing flapping hard and headed skyward again. The dragon right behind him. Duo turned and headed towards the castle.

"Duo what are you doing?" Heero asked, eyeing the castle. Duo didn't say anything as he flew straight into the window, his wings folded, of the western tower. Duo immediately flew down the stair case. His feet running against the wall as he did so. At the end of the staircase he pushed off the wall with his feet and flew down the halls. He couldn't open his wings all the way, giving them a hard time flapping, but Duo managed to keep air born.

There was a crash behind them, the red armored dragon let out a screech and gave chase, they watched as the dragon flew next to them outside the castle, seeing the dragon form window to window. Duo turned down another hall that ended in a large stained glassed window. Using his abilities again, Heero blew the glass away as Duo dove out the window and towards the forest on the Northern side of the castle. The dragon followed.

"Duo the trees are to close." Heero said, Duo grinned.

"I know." Was all Duo said before he entered the forest.

Duo's wings folded and flapped between the trees. His body twisting and turning to weave around the trees. Weaker branched snapped on Duo's wings, stronger ones bent as he flew passed. Heero moved with Duo, trying to make the turns easier with his weight on Duo's back. A small amount of blood hit Heero's cheek. He looked at Duo's wing and found cuts from the branches.

Fire swept passed them, meaning that the dragon was following them. Duo flapped his wings hard, picking up more speed. They cleared the forest and flew over an empty meadow, Duo folded his right wing, just as the dragon went to bit it, thrusting it out to hit the dragon in the face, the hit threw the dragon off balance, Heero chose then to wave his hand upward, bringing a solid wall of stone from the ground. The dragon crashed into it, its neck breaking at the impact. Trieze was thrown into the ground and laid there unmoving.

"Duo we need to go back." Heero said as Duo turned to enter the forest again.

"We can't." he said.

"I have to make sure he is dead." Heero said.

"I can't." Duo said again. "Look up." Duo added. Heero did so and found more dragons heading towards the meadow. "I barely managed to dodge one, I don't think I can hand-" A flame shot past them. Duo groaned. "Hold on." He said and headed skyward. Tree braches whipping them in the face and broke against Duo's wings.

They broke threw the forest's canopy and into the sky. Duo turned and headed back towards the castle. The dragon suddenly stopped chasing as the rider turned them to help his king. Another dragon passed them chasing after the dragon that had been chasing them.

Duo flew over the wall of the castle and descended to the ground. He landed on his feet and allowed Heero to stand before he fell to his hands and knees, breathing deeply, his wings spread across the ground. His left wing was smoking slightly as the feathers were crumpled and burnt from the flames. Both wings were missing feathers again, and blood was showing on them in the form of a thick sheen.

Heero knelt down next to Duo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Duo." He said. Duo looked at him was half closed eyes and smiled, collapsing into Heero's arms.

"That was quiet a flight for someone who hasn't flown in over a month." Trowa said. Heero nodded.

"He didn't get much sleep last night ether." Heero said, feeling really guilty now. Heero picked up Duo and turned back to Trowa.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Not to good Heero." Trowa said.

"Sally's tending to him now, but it looks bad."

'Where is Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Chasing the last of the army off. He stole one of the dragon." Trowa said, looking amused at that. "They never mad it into the castle and the dragon riders were taken care of." He added. Heero nodded and headed back into the castle.

-----------

I really enjoyed writing that chapter…I hope you all liked, let me know.


	9. Wild Feelings, Lost Feathers

Sorry I confused you Jess, Heero was talking to Trowa about his father. When he asked how is he, he meant the king, because Trowa was the one who caught him, and that's why Sally was taken care of him, I guess I could have put that in there. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad to see everyone liked it. I loved that last chapter because of the flying. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Wild Feelings

Heero laid Duo down on his bed, careful of the burnt and bleeding wings. Duo's body was completely limp, but Duo's breathing was regular. He brushed his bangs away from his face carefully. Then turned to Quatre.

"Stay with him." He ordered. Quatre nodded without saying anything, while Heero left his chambers and headed for his fathers chambers.

Heero entered the room and waited for Sally to finish up. She stood up and walked past Heero her eyes sad, she shook her head softly. Heero closed his eyes and walked to his fathers bed. He sat down next to his father and put a hand on the old mans shoulder.

"You…will make a fine…king…my son." Odin said weakly, wincing in the pain that speaking brought to him. "Your mother…would be as proud…as I am." He said, smiling at his son. Heero smiled weakly at his father, he knew his father wanted to get this out, he leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry I could not save you in time." He said.

"No…it is I…who should be…sorry…for not listening to you." Odin said, clutching Heero's arm in pain. Heero put his hand over his fathers, a tear running down the side of his face as his fathers breathing became shallow and raspy. "You are King now…protect those who look to…you…for help." He said, his eyes closing.

"I will, I promise." Heero said. The king smiled at his sons words before his breathing ceased. Heero rested he head on his fathers shoulders and cried in the privacy of his fathers chambers.

(Cliché enough for you, lol)

----------

Wufei landed the dragon in the courtyard and handed the reins to the stable master before running towards the castle. He meet Trowa just inside. Trowa looked at Wufei was a sad expression.

"They escaped once they got over the boarders. Trieze is still alive, but he was wounded badly in the crash of his dragon." Wufei said.

"Sadly our king was not so lucky. Duo got him to land safely, but the dragon had already done the damage." Trowa said, Wufei's face fell.

"Is Heero with him now?" Wufei asked. Trowa nodded.

"His lung was punctured by two ribs, and Sally said that the eternal bleeding was too much for her skills to heal. And the fall didn't help any. Trieze had carried them so high that the oxygen deprivation made his un-injured lung collapse." Trowa explained.

There was a long silence as Wufei hung his head, a tear running down his cheek. "Trieze will die for killing King Odin. Heero will make sure of that, but I swear I will be there to witness it." He said after a few moments.

"As will I." Trowa said, a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

----------

Sally entered Heero's chamber and smiled sadly at Quatre.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"He's okay, he's tired, and probably sore." Quatre was fiddling with his hands nervously. Sally checked over Duo. She gently pulled open his left wing, with its feathers chard from the fire. She lifted some of the feathers to look at the skin underneath and smiled.

"Looks like only the feathers are burnt, a few missing, and the cuts are shallow and should heal quickly and without scaring if he doesn't mess with them. His wings are tense and strained, a little over heated, he'll be sore when he wakes up." She laughed slightly. "I would have suggested him taking it easy and flying for short amounts of time, before trying to carry himself and Heero on a flight like that." She said. Quatre smiled at her and nodded.

"When we were up in the tower he said he couldn't fly." Quatre said.

"If might be something from his past Quatre, we still don't have all the details. Or it could be that his wings still hurt. One month is pretty quick for wings, for bones, to heal from fractures, but Duo's wings seemed to be completely healed." Sally said. Quatre smiled.

"Did you see him fly?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Sadly, I missed it." She said.

"It was beautiful. I saw him jump from the window, his wings snapped open, and he disappeared into the clouds. A few minutes later he shot out of them, he looked like a black blur, his wings tight against his back. He managed to catch the king three feet before he hit the ground…THREE FEET, Sally." Quatre said.

"Yes, I know that. I have three soldier who happened to be in the way at the time." She said with a smile. Then the conversation turned to a darker matter.

"How is the king?" Quatre asked his voice and eyes full of worry.

"When I left he was still alive, I don't think that will be the case when I return." Quatre closed his eyes with a sad sigh.

----------

Heero walked through the halls of the castle towards his own chambers. He kept his head down, his long bangs hiding his red and slightly swollen eyes from the maids, who respectfully ignored Heero, giving him space. Once in his chamber he stood there quiet. Taking the hint Sally and Quatre left without a word.

Heero went to the window and sat, looking out over the lands as they were soaked in the rain that had started only a few minutes ago. 'Seems fitting.' he thought miserably. There was a shifting on the bed and a low moan.

Heero turned to see Duo shifting on the bed, he tried to roll onto his side but groaned in the muscle pain and just laid there. Heero went to him and helped him onto his side, carefully moving Duo's wings. Duo looked at Heero and smiled his thanks, then frown when he noticed Heero's eyes, and sad look.

"Heero?" He asked. "Is everything okay?" He added. Heero just shook his head and put his face in his hands to hide his tears. He couldn't be weak not now, he was King, he had to be strong. He felt the bed shift again before arms wrapped around him.

----------

Duo sat up in the bed, forcing his groan of pain at bay and wrapped his arms around Heero. Ignoring the pain in his wings he wrapped them around Heero as well. After a moment Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, under his wings, his face buried in the juncture of Duo's neck and shoulder, and he sobbed.

Duo laid back taking Heero with him, and rubbed his back until he had fallen asleep. Exhausted still, Duo also drifted to sleep. Heero slept with his head on Duo's chest, Duo's arms wrapped around him, with his wings resting on the bed under them.

----------

Heero awoke in the morning, laying on his back with Duo resting on his chest. Heero looked at Duo watching the boy sleeping peacefully, his face relaxed with a small smile.

He turned to look out the window, the clear skies and happily singing birds did nothing to help his mood.

The attack was over for now, with the king dead, Heero would have to make certain arrangements. And with Trieze hurt it would be a while before he attacked again. Though Heero didn't doubt that Trieze would try something. Most likely assassination attempts, or anything that would fall along those line. Heero would have to place guards around the castle, have soldiers around the kingdom.

Duo's shifting brought Heero out of his thought. He looked down at Duo and watched as the boy slowly woke up. Duo opened his eyes and looked at Heero with a small smile.

"Morning." He said softly. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked sitting up to look down at Heero.

Heero sat up and shook his head. "I will be, once Trieze is dead." He said coldly. "Once my sword takes Trieze's life." He said again, looking away from Duo. After a moment of silence Heero turned back to Duo. He gentle put his hand on Duo's cheek. "Thank you Duo." Duo looked a little confused.

"For what?" He asked. Heero smiled.

"You saved me and my father." Heero said.

"But your father still-."

"But it wasn't the fall the killed him, I got to at least say good bye to him, because of you. I didn't get that with my mother." Heero said. "Now Trieze has taken both of them from me." Heero said sadly, getting out of bed. Duo followed him.

"What are we going to do now, I know that fall had to have hurt him." Duo said.

"We are going to the family burial ground. My Father will have a proper burial before we deal with Trieze." Heero said, turning to face Duo and coming face to face with him. Heero took in a deep breath and walked away from Duo. "Why don't you go spend the day with Quatre, I need to talk with Wufei and Trowa." Duo's shoulders dropped.

"Heero, couldn't I just spend the day with you. I don't mind going to meetings and what not. I had to do it before. I won't complain, I promise." Duo said. "I like spending time with you, but I only get to spend meals and defense training with you." Duo added.

"After lunch, just spend time with Quatre until lunch." Heero said. "I just need to talk to Wufei about something." Heero added, not looking at Duo.

"You promise." Duo asked with a smile.

"I promise." Heero said.

"Okay." Duo said and left the room after dressing quickly.

----------

Heero slammed the door to Wufei's chambers. Wufei didn't so much as lift an eye brow as Heero stood there waiting for Wufei to say something. Wufei sighed and looked up at Heero.

"Yes?" His eyes were slightly swollen, and he looked as though he hadn't slept that night.

Heero didn't say anything and walked over to the window.

"I had everything prepared this morning. We can leave tomorrow. It'll take us about three hours to get to the burials grounds. All you need to do is get the ceremony ready." Wufei said.

"It will be a simple Ceremony. Only his closest family and friends. If anyone else wishes to pay respects they can do so on their own time. He wanted nothing huge." Heero said starring out the window.

"Somehow I have a feeling that this is not why you came in here so early." Wufei said.

"Would that make me a bad person?" Heero asked quietly. "An uncaring son?"

"Depends on what it is." Wufei said. "But I doubt it. I know you are upset about your father, but it can't stop your life. You have things that need to be done, and now that you are king you have responsibilities to see to." Wufei said.

"I almost kiss him. I just wanted to grab his shoulders and kiss him." Heero said grabbing the air with his hands to make his point. "My father has died, killed by that monster of a human, and all I can think about is kissing him." Heero said.

"You're thinking about kissing Trieze?" Wufei asked looking worried.

"NO!!!!" Heero snapped. "Duo." He said a little quieter.

"Duo didn't kill your father." Wufei said.

"Wufei you're not making any sense." Heero said glaring at the potions master.

"I'm not making sense?" Wufei asked. "Then why don't you explain to me, what the hell you're talking about." Wufei said his expression still mutual.

"This morning. All I wanted to do was kiss Duo. I should be thinking about my father and how to take care of this problem with Trieze, but I couldn't focus on it. I could only focus on Duo."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Wufei said.

"When I found him I felt sorry for him. I felt guilty that a creature could be treated like that in our kingdom. Once he was cleaned up and feed, my guilt and the sorry-ness I felt for him changed into wanting to keep him, wanting to have him close to me. That second night when he had slept in my bed, and every night after that, I wake up and I just watch him. I wanted to see him with his wings spread. I wanted to see him fly. I catch him looking out the windows and up to the sky. I saw the longing.

"But I thought he was just a helpless wild creature. I thought I would need to protect him. But then he goes and saves my life." Heero turned on Wufei. "It felt so amazing Wufei." He said.

"What did?" Wufei asked.

"Flying like that. I could feel his wings flexing under my chest. When we dove after my father, they pressed up against me. He flew though the castles halls. His wings half folded but he still managed to stay air born. He ran down the stair case wall. When we were in the forest, he moved with accuracy that I doubt Trowa could get with his bow." Heero turned back to the wing. "His wings were powerful. Pure muscle under the silky feathers." Wufei laughed and Heero glared at him.

"Heero I have never heard you explain anything with such interest." Wufei stood up.

"Is it wrong of me to think about Duo like this when I should be thinking of other things?" Heero asked.

"No. Heero there is nothing you can do for your father. We are going to have a ceremony, and you are going to morn over him, like any child would for their parent. We are doing everything we can right now. As for Trieze we need to get an army ready, we need to be prepared." Wufei said.

"Yes I know. I'm going to contact the other kingdoms, see where they stand. I will send out messengers today." Heero said.

"So thinking about Duo isn't ruining anything else. It's not getting in the way of your responsibilities. And to tell you the truth I think the feeling are mutual." Wufei said with a smile.

"I suspected as much as well." Heero said with a smile.

----------

"Trieze, the…um…men you wanted to see are here." The captain of Trieze's army looked shaken up.

"Send them in." Trieze said.

"S-sir I don't think that is a grea-" The door slammed open and only two men walked in. The tallest of the two, maybe six foot four inches, was smirking, bearing most of his sharp teeth. His shoulder length chestnut hair was held nicely in a ponytail at the base of his head. His eyes were green and held a sparkle of mischief and slightly crazed gleam to them. Large black feathered wings rested on his back, and he held a spear in one hand. The man behind him was just an inch shorter then the other, his wings loosely spread behind him. Glowing blue eyes hidden behind jet black hair. The second wasn't smiling, but looked rather pissed off.

"I didn't come all the way here to wait for an audience with a human king." The first said.

"You will show respect in my kingdom." Trieze said. The tallest walked closer to Trieze grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall his face only an inch away from Trieze's. Trieze was visible shaking, his eyes wide in fear.

"I show respect to no one." The man growled out. The man let Trieze fall to the ground in a heap. "Get to the point of why you have called me here. If it is not good I will kill you." He said.

"I thought you…would want to know…t-that there is one of your kind in Gundam. He has sided with the humans." Trieze said.

"Why would I care about that? My people go where they want when they want." The man said. Trieze stood, becoming a little braver.

"Your kingdom boarders mine-."

"I don't need a lecture." The man said interrupting Trieze.

"I know some of your cultures, my mother has taught them to me. One of my men found this in my dragons mouth." Trieze said holding up the red feather. The man took it roughly and looked at it. Then growled turning to the other man that was with him.

"I told you to kill him." The man growled out.

"We did." The man growled back.

"Does this look like he's dead!" The man said thrusting the feather at the man.

"I will-"

"I will take care of it." The man growled and pushed passed them.

"Wait!" Trieze called out. The man stopped and turned to glare at the human.

"What?!" He snarled.

"I know you want him dead. But I need him alive. Just for a little while. He saved both the king and the prince, I think that I can use him to get the prince to come to me. I need to kill the prince, I need his land." Trieze said.

"Then I will kill the prince when I get my brother back." He growled out.

"No, please. I want to kill him." Trieze said. "You could bring him here."

"I don't work for Humans."

"Please, I will get you anything you want." Trieze pleaded.

"You have nothing I want." The man growled. "But if it will keep you out of my land then I will do it." He said and left, the other man left with him.

----------

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to make Solo a bad ass, lol. Let me all know what you think.


	10. Brother in the Fog

Sorry about the wait you guys, I got really really sick, and I didn't feel like writing. I am also working on another fic that I want to have completely finished before I start posting it. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Ten: Brother in the fog

"Duo, I want to talk to you." Heero said once Duo opened his eyes. Duo yawned and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at the window.

'So early in the morning?" He asked back. Heero smiled and laughed a bit.

"Today we are going to the Royal Burial Grounds. We won't have too much time to be alone." Heero said.

"Oh." Duo shifted so that he was looking at Heero. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

Heero sat up leaning on his hands to support him as he leaned forward and brushed his lips to Duo's. He shifted all his weight to one hand and cupped Duo's face with the other. Duo gasped and pulled away looking at Heero in surprise. Heero waited, watching Duo.

Duo touched his lips lightly, then smiled softly, not looking at Heero. A slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Heero gently gripped Duo's chin and lifted it into another kiss. Duo kissed Heero back, a little shyly, and clumsy. Heero's hand moved to cup Duo's cheek again. Duo leaned into the hand, sighing into the kiss. Heero took that moment to deepen the kiss. Slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth. Duo gasped, but didn't pull away. Heero's tongue explored every part of Duo's mouth, every nook and cranny. It was only a few seconds before Duo started to give Heero the same treatment. Both tongue pushing at each other and sparing for dominance, which in the end Heero won.

Duo tasted blood and pulled away. Heero winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Duo said.

"It was only an accident. Those teeth are sharp though." Heero said with a laugh. Duo smiled shyly.

"Heero, I don't know what to say." Duo said after a moment of silence. Heero just smiled and kissed him again.

"Then don't say anything. Come on Duo, it's time to get ready to go." Heero said. Duo didn't miss the hurt in his eyes and felt bad about it.

----------

The horses were saddled and mounted. The carriage with the Kings body was being pulled by Heero, on Wing, and Trowa, on Heavyarms. Duo road next to Heero on Shin, Quatre road on the other side with Trowa, on Sandrock, and Wufei took up the rear on Shenlong. A few others road behind Wufei, mostly just nobles, coming to give there respects to the king, and a few guard, if they should be attacked.

As tradition the trek to the Royal burial ground was quiet. No one spoke a word, even the horses made no sound as they cantered for three hours, through the northern forest, across the long wooden bridge and through the large gates that surrounded the crypt. Head stones of those who served for the king lettered the surrounding grass area, and the crypt sat in the middle of the gated area. The crypt was carved with angels protecting the dead, covered in vines, and moss from years of weather, and age.

The coffin was unloaded, carried into the crypt by Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and a guard. Here the respects from everyone were giving, tears were shed.

----------

It was another hour before they closed the gates of the graveyard and headed home. Duo gave Heero silent comfort, riding close to him and not saying a word. He had never been to a funeral before, he didn't know what you say to people at one, and Heero and his people where different from his own.

They were just stepping onto the large wooden bridge, a light fog had descended over it while they were in the crypt, causing the other side to be invisible. The river a few hundred feet below them was also invisible, covered by the fog.

Wing, as large as the Clydesdales was, suddenly pinned his ears back and stopped moving forward pawing at the ground in discomfort. Shin just stood there her ears pinning back, ready to bolt. The other horses were neighing, rearing up, trying to turn on the bridge but there masters wouldn't let them.

"What's going on?" A guard said.

"I don't know." Heero growled out, gently kicking his horse forward. Wing took one step forward before rearing up, and backing up again. When the horses hooves landed back on the ground the bridge shook violently.

Laughter reached there ears, coming from the fog.

"I never did like horses. It's odd to see one of us on one." The voice said, laced with amusement.

"No." Duo whispered backing Shin up, Shin's rear bumped into Sandrock.

"Duo?" Quatre said, clutching his chest eyes full of fear. Heero moved so the Wing and himself were in front of Duo and Shin.

"Show yourself!" Heero demanded. A man landed on the bridge, rocking in dangerously. Large black wings rested on his back, larger then Duo's, almost twenty five feet in length. The man had features similar to Duo's, chestnut brown hair, slightly rounded face. But where Duo had friendly, mischievous violet eyes, this man had deadly, hating acid green. His wings half way folded in ward.

"You are a well wanted prince, or should I say king. Trieze has hired me to bring you to him. But as I told him, I don't work for humans. I was almost going to do it to. Keep him off my land. But if I do that, who will I hunt for fun." Solo said with a smile.

"Then leave, you have no business here." Heero said, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Oh but I do. You see, that right there, is my business." Solo said looking straight at Duo.

"Duo has nothing to do with you anymore. He is off your hands." Heero said. "You left him in the forest to die-."

"No, I left him in the forest dead." Solo corrected.

"Obviously he-."

"Obviously you don't do your research, young KING. Duo is cursed, those red feathers, they will bring you nothing but bad luck. It is already starting, first your father, then your friends. Everyone around you will die." Solo took a step forward and Heero unsheathed his sword. "Because of those feathers, our mother, our father, others who have been around him, they have all died. Yet he still breaths. I have killed him almost a thousand time, yet he still walks."

"It is superstition. Trieze killed my father." Heero said. "I care for Duo and I will protect him from you." Solo growled at that and charged forward, jumping into the air and landing on Wing's back, hand wrapped around Heero's throat. His other hand holding up Heero's sword. Wing was pawing nervously on the ground, and oddly enough couldn't find the strength to rear up to through the invader on his back off.

"If I kill you now, will you blame it on me or superstition. If you think about it, if you would have never took Duo in, you wouldn't be in this position." Solo said with a glare.

"If I didn't…I would…already be dead." Heero forced out. Solo tightened his grip.

"NO!" Solo was suddenly off Heero's horse, momentarily surprised by Duo's sudden attack. Duo was on top of him, nails digging into Solo's face. "Don't you dare." He threatened.

Solo brought his hand to connect with Duo's face sending him rolling away and toppling off the bridge, through the ropes. Heero rushed forward but Solo was already to his feet and to the bridge side looking over for his brother. Heero glared at him and readied his sword. Solo smirked at Heero.

"I will-" Solo was suddenly knocked to the ground by a blur of black feathers. Heero and the others watched as the two figures fought on the ground. It looked like simple brotherly wrestling. But that image was erased the minute Duo bit into Solo's arm and tore away skin.

They rolled again, this time sending them both off the bridge. Everyone around them to shocked to do anything. The nobles were being lead off the bridge and out of harms way. Trowa had readied his bow at some time, and Wufei was ready with his sword. Even Quatre had pulled out his curved blades to fight, but all four of them stood still, to shocked to do anything.

Heero could hear the beating of wings, the scratching and the grunts of pain, coming from the two figures fight somewhere below them. He was looking frantically around the fog, trying to see the two of them. He hand was read, a flame already growing. But he couldn't throw his blindly. He sheathed his sword and waved his free hand, using the wind to try and move some of the fog. It wasn't helping.

Then the beating got louder, and louder. Heero's flame disappeared.

"Get off the bridge." He said quickly, grabbing Wing's and Shin's reins and pulling them towards the end of the bridge. The others did as they were told. They were just off the bridge when the two figures crashed through it. Wood splintered around them, and what was left of the bridge fell to hang at the cliffs sides.

The figures disappeared again, feathers and blood falling behind them.

There was a heartbreaking scream from two different sources. Then two bodies fell from the sky, plummeting towards the ground. Heero thought quickly and used his abilities to pull the wind towards him, bringing both bodies towards them.

"There falling too fast." Wufei said.

"Get ready to catch them." Heero said.

"You're going to save Solo?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, I want to question him." Heero said, though he didn't really know why he wanted to save the man.

Wufei and Heero had to bend over the cliff to catch both Solo and Duo. Heero gently pulled Duo up by his arms and laid him flat on the ground. Wufei pulled Solo up and let the man fall to the ground. Both of them where covered in bit marks, scratches, and bruises.

"Shit, he's not breathing." Heero said feeling for a pulse, Heero felt a very faint one. There were dark bruises around Duo's neck, and it looked as though he had been strangled.

"Duo." Heero cried out pulling Duo into his arms. He laid Duo flat on the ground and pushed on his chest, in turn he would breath into his mouth, trying to save the small pulse. Duo started coughing and rolled onto his side, laying on one wing, the other folding up to his back. "Duo?" Heero said.

Duo looked at Heero and launched himself into his arms. There was laughing behind them. Duo turned, and Heero looked up to see Solo, sitting up. Wufei had his sword drawn and pointed towards Solo's throat.

Solo pushed the sword away and stood up.

"Do you see. I crushed his damn throat. He shouldn't be alive." Solo said, laughing. He spread his wings. "But I'm afraid play time is over." Solo walked over towards Duo. Heero stood up with his sword in hand, pushing Duo behind him.

"Then leave." He said with a growl.

"Don't make me laugh." Solo barked. Heero swung his sword but Solo caught his wrist and pulled him off his feet. "Um, let me see. Trieze wants me to set a trap for you. So I'll bring Duo to Oz, so if you want him back, then go there, but if you go there, you will be walking into a trap." Solo said, catching the arrow Trowa had released and snapped it. His wing slammed into Wufei as the potions master tried to take him.

Duo got to his feet and backed away. He was backing towards Shin, where his scythe lay waiting in the saddle. Duo was just reaching for it when Solo grabbed his wing and pulled him to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going." Solo picked Duo off the ground and close to him.

"Let go." Duo said struggling against Solo.

Solo turned Duo so that his back and wings were pinned to Solo's chest. Wrapping a strong arm around Duo's arms and chest and another covered Duo's mouth.

"Let him go." Heero said throwing himself at Solo. Solo's wing went up and pushed Heero away from him, causing Heero to fly into Quatre knocking them both to the ground. Trowa was about to shoot another arrow, but Solo moved so that Duo was between them.

"Come and get him." Solo said, jumping into the air and flapping his wings, taking him higher into the sky to disappear into the fog.

----------

End of another chapter, yeay…..


	11. Sense of Direction

Chapter 11

Heavy hooves slammed into the ground, the muscles springing the horse forward, as it pushed off the ground, in a gallop. The white horses ears were pinned back in irritation, but his rider ignored it. Desperately watching the sky. There was nothing there the fog had cleared up, and there was no sign of Solo or Duo.

Heero was suddenly thrown off Wings back as the horse forcible stopped from running and starred at Heero. Heero stood and starred at the horse, both glaring. Heero finally reached for the reins but Wing snapped at him.

"I need to save him, Wing. I need to get him back." Heero growled out.

"And how do you plan on doing that alone?" Heero looked over and saw Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa coming towards them, a fourth horse without a rider joining them. It was Wufei who had spoken.

"If you rush Wing, galloping him to Trieze's castle three days away, the horse will be of no use to you. Not to mention the ride will leave you weak from hunger and exhaustion." Trowa pointed out.

"You can only save Duo if you have enough energy and brains to do so, do not go rushing into your death." Quatre added. Heero sighed and slumped his shoulders falling to his knees.

"It won't matter then. Once I get into OZ Duo will already be at Dark Cloud with his brother, being tortures, and killed for as long as he is on this earth." Heero mumbled.

"Not true." Wufei pointed out. "Trieze knows that Duo has some meaning to you, I mean he was there with the demon saved you and your father, I have a feeling Trieze will want to keep Duo in the castle, at least until you get there. Which gives you plenty of time. About the torture however, I can not guarantee anything. But if Duo is tortured he will survive it and you can help him heal." Wufei said, though his voice chocked at the thought of Duo being tortured.

"He protected me, Wufei, and I couldn't provide the same protection-." Heero started.

"Enough, Heero, Duo flew from a dragon, something I have no doubt he has done before. I don't think he expected you to be able to fight Solo yourself. He knows the strength of his brother. Heero he tried to get Solo away from you. Not himself. When you pushed him behind you, he was going for his scythe." Quatre said.

"He is still considered a wild animal Heero. Though they are intelligent they are beast of the wild. Demons think like animals and are possible far more brutal then humans. You saved his life, that there is enough for Duo's mind to think that he owes that to you. I have no doubt that he would sacrifice his life to protect you. So you need to stop and think, if you waste your life by just charging into Oz Castle with no thought or plan of what needs to be done, then everything Duo has done will be in vain." Trowa pointed out. Heero nodded. They had a point.

"We will rest for tonight and start fresh tomorrow. If you cannot sleep Heero I have my potions. But you need to rest, you need to be strong if you're going to save Duo." Wufei said, dismounting from Nataku.

----------

Solo tossed the bundle in his arms to the ground causing Duo to moan out his pain and curl in on himself. His wings folding around himself tightly. Solo kicked him in the side hard and Duo cried out blood spilling from his lips.

"Ah! Solo, glad to see we came to an agreement." Trieze said with a smirk as he entered the room and found the larger demon kicking the smaller one. "Is this the little birdie that saved Heero?" Trieze said bending down and grabbed a fist full of Duo's hair, forcing his head back. Duo glared at him and spit blood onto Trieze's face. Solo laughed out a bit and smirked.

"Looks like he's managed to learn a few things from me after all." He said. Trieze was about to back hand Duo but Solo caught his hand. "I don't think so." Solo said dangerously.

"What do you care?" Trieze asked.

"This is still me brother." Solo said, Duo eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you care, you're a demon, you have no-" Solo grabbed Trieze's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "What are you doing?" Trieze growled out.

"I brought him here so that you could get the boy you wanted, I never said you could torture him." Solo said. Duo stumbled onto his feet.

"A change of heart Solo?" Duo asked weakly stumbling to the left until he grabbed the wall for support.

"Never, I still hate you for killing mother, but you are still my family Duo." Solo said his glare a deadly one. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Put me down at once." Trieze said calmly. Solo made a move to grabbed Trieze's face in his hands but several men gabbed him, more coming towards Duo. Duo pushed them off but was quickly over come. Solo however was more of a challenge. He managed to kill six of the men before another eight got him pinned to the ground.

"What is this?" Solo growled out, trying to get free. Trieze smiled at him.

"Your death King Solo. I will be taking over Dark Cloud as well." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Then you will die."

"Not if I have your wings as a treasure, showing them off to your people should do the trick." Trieze said. Solo's world went black as something sharp connected to the back of his head.

"What should we do with them sir?" One of the men asked.

"Take them to the dungeon, I may need them alive yet, make sure they are chained securely." Trieze said with a smirk.

----------

Yeah another chapter, and things change, lol, I'm going to do a little redeeming for Solo, but not to much. Lol.


	12. Change of Heart

Chapter 12

Heero was up before everyone else, making sure everything was packed and ready by the time the others awoke. Once they did, Wufei took his time in making breakfast, much to Heero's annoyance. But Wufei knew what he was doing. If he let Heero just go running into the castle without thinking, he would surely be over come. So they ate in silence. In fact they rode most of the day in silence. Anyone who approached Heero got snapped at. Finally at there lunch break Wufei approached Heero.

"We need to decide what we are going to do once we get to Oz." He said. Heero just nodded, which gave Trowa and Quatre the confidence to join Wufei.

"We know this is a trap to lure us to him." Quatre pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm going to give myself to him, if he agrees to let Duo go." Heero said.

"Two problems there Heero. One He may not have Duo, and two, you can't give yourself over to him, then he will have everything, your life, and your kingdom along with it's people." Trowa said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Duo is safe."

"Again, he might not have Duo." Wufei pointed out.

"I feel it is necessary for Trieze to be assassinated." Trowa cut in.

"Assassinate Trieze." Heero said, it wasn't a question, more like a thought rolling off his tongue. He smiled at the thought.

"I think that would be a good idea." He said with a smile.

"If we can sneak into Oz un-noticed, then maybe we can take care of him without anyone being the wiser. We can then search the castle for Duo, if he's not there then we can search for Dark Cloud and get him." Quatre said. It was a long shot but he knew the thought of it would help.

"I want to be the one who kills Trieze." Heero said.

"You will." Wufei said squeezing Heero's arm in comfort.

"We will be reaching Oz, about this time tomorrow, if we keep up this pace. Heero I don't want you rushing into anything, think things through and make sure you do things right." Trowa said.

"I will, but if he hurts Duo I swear I won't take it easy on him." Heero said, a promise of death in his eyes and voice.

"And what about Solo?" Quatre asked.

"What about him. I will kill him as well, for doing what he did to Duo, both in the past, and what he is doing now." Heero said.

----------

Solo groaned and opened one eyes looking around. He was chained to a wall with hundreds of thick chains.

"Where are we?" He asked seeing duo chained across the room.

"In their dungeon." He said quietly.

"I will kill them." Solo growled.

"Like you've tried to kill me?" Duo asked back. He wasn't facing his brother.

"Don't be like that." Solo said.

"Don't be like what?" Duo shoot back. "After 18 years of torture from you, after 18 years of you trying to kill me. I didn't kill mother, I've tried to tell you that before. Mother was taking me to the garden when the dragons attacked." Duo said.

"You lie, no one else say the dragons, no one. We found you with mothers blood on your hands." Solo said.

"It wasn't me Solo. I swear it. I only had blood because I was trying to close the wound in her stomach." Duo cried out finally. Solo looked away from him.

"But the red feathers-."

"Heero says that it's just a pigment that can skip a few generations and that you could have been the one born with them if you had gotten the right amount of genes or something. He says it's new science but that it is making sense of a lot of things." Duo said quietly.

"But our history books said it's a curse-."

"Wufei said that it was okay for them to think that at the time. They did not know about genes and the such. They were naive." There was a moment of silence before Solo started laughing. Duo eyed him. "What is so funny?" Duo asked.

"You called the elders naïve." Solo pointed out. Duo smiled a bit but the smile was whipped away as he heard the door to the dungeon being opened. Trieze came into view and unlocked the door to the cell the two demons were in. He went up to Solo and smiled.

"Say good bye to your brother." He said with a smirk. Solo jerked in his chains as Trieze stepped away from his and turned to Duo. Duo started struggling against the chains as Trieze approached him.

"Leave me alone." Duo growled. Trieze backhanded him, and unhooked him from the wall, Duo dropped to the ground in a heap. When he tried to get up, Trieze kicked him in the gut sending him to the ground.

"I'll kill you." Solo growled. Trieze just laughed and pulled Duo from the room. Duo tried to fight him, but every time he got a little footing, Trieze would jerk him roughly, forcing him to loose his footing.

----------

So I had a lot of Shit!!!!!! Happen to me this week and it SUCKED…lets just say I have to buy a whole knew engine for my car, so I will probably just buy a new one.


	13. Talon Shadows

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MENT FOR CHILDREN OR ANYONE UNDER 18, OR CAN NOT HAND BLOOD, GORE, NCS, AND VIOLENT TORTURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE TRIEZE 'THAT' MEAN._**

Chapter

Duo tried frantically to get away from the man pulling him by his hair. "Stop, I didn't do anything to you." He cried out, trying to pull away even harder. More men came into the room to help Trieze. Duo struggled with them as the forced him down onto a table and strapped him there, spread eagle.

"Please." Duo begged, trying to free himself.

"Trieze, sire, I will take it from here. You have a kingdom to run." A tall man said with spiky blue hair.

"Ah! Talon…Are you sure this will work?" Trieze asked.

"Positive. With his immortal life, I should be able to drain enough blood to keep you alive for ever, give you immortality." Talon said with a smile. Trieze sighed doubtfully. "Would I ever lie to you, master?" Talon asked.

"You haven't yet, but I don't like the idea of drinking blood." Trieze said. Talon laughed and pushed Trieze towards the door.

"Then I will put some sugar in it." He said with a cocky grin. He shut Trieze out of the room and turned back to Duo. The other guards had left as well.

"It's only you and me little demon." Duo winced and struggled even harder.

"Please, I didn't do anything." He pleaded again.

"Not yet you haven't." Talon snapped his fingers and three shadowed shapes unattached from the wall. Duo tried again to get out the straps cutting into his wrists and ankles.

"Pin him down efficiently." Talon ordered. Two of the shadows forced Duo's wings to open to there fullest. Then they stabbed the wings into the ground. Duo screamed in pain and stopped moving. It hurt too much to move. Talon smiled and moved to stand between Duo's spread legs.

"You are pretty, it will be a shame to just drain your blood without having any fun." Talon said with a smirk.

"No please just leave me alone." Duo pleaded through his tears. Talon climbed onto the table straddling Duo's hips and leaned down to lick Duo's tears. Duo turned his face away, but Talon gripped it in his hand tightly and forced Duo to face him. Talon liked Duo's lips, and down his chin. Then without warning Talon brought his lips to Duo's forcible, bruising Duo's lips. He forced his tongue into Duo's mouth, sucking Duo's tongue into his and biting down on it. Duo cried out in pain and tried to pull away, blood filling his mouth. He could feel Talon sucking the blood into his own mouth and swallowing it. Talon pulled away.

"Delicious." He whispered. Then Duo's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, more tears spilling. Talon smiled and twisted the dagger that was embedded in Duo's shoulder. Duo screamed out, and tried to get away, causing the daggers in his wings to cut him further. Duo vision almost white with pain. "I love to hear you scream." Talon said. Forcing Duo to scream again, as another dagger was slammed into his other shoulder. Duo felt the blood sliding down his throat from his injured tongue, and choked on it, sending blood over his lip and jaw as he coughed.

Duo arched up the best he could when Talon dragged his nails down Duo's chest and abdomen. "I am not human, so I can not enjoy the touch of your body against mine." Duo shuddered and almost vomited as Talon grabbed his groin through his pants. "But I can watch." He said with a smile. He was soon off of Duo and stepped away, clapping his hands Duo's eyes opened as the three shadow figures stepped closer to him. He watched in horror as one of them moved to stand between his legs, pulled out a sharp dagger and cut Duo's pants away.

"NO!!!!" Duo screamed, ignoring his pain and began thrashing around again. He screamed out again when he felt the creature thrust into him. His back arched painfully and he continued to scream, the creature thrusting into him carelessly. Duo screamed even louder, his throat ripping with the effort as the other two shadows merged with the first, making the first impossible large. Duo felt as if he would rip apart.

Talon walked up to Duo's head and pulled it back by the hair. Duo's eyes looked at him, clouded with fear and pain.

"So beautiful." Talon said with a smirk. Duo's eyes widened when a knife we held to his throat and the biting pain, was dull to the pain in his lower back. Duo's sobbing turned into a gurgling sound, and his breathing increasing into gasps for hair his lungs burning.

--------------------

Heero snuck along the wall of Trieze's castle. He could not be seen in the black cloth, and neither could the three figures behind him.

"Psst." It came from a vent in the bottom of the wall. Heero paused and knelt down to peer into the room. His eyes narrowing.

"Looks like you where tricked too." He said with hatred dripping from his voice.

"You came, even though you knew it was a trap?" Solo asked.

"I came for Duo. I don't care if it is a trap. I love him, and I won't let him be tortured." Heero growled.

"You're too later for that. He stopped screaming about three hours again." Solo said. Heero's eyes widened.

"Do you know where he is?" Heero said, his voice chocked a little.

"Get me out of here and I will take you to him." Solo said.

"How can I trust you?" Heero asked.

"You can't." Solo said honestly.


	14. Revenge of Death

**_More torture ahead, and time for Duo to be saved, Solo to be redeemed, and Heero gets even. :D_**

Chapter Fourteen

Heero looked back at Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. All f which shrugged their shoulders. He sighed and started removing the vent from the castle wall. It was just big enough for them to slide in, though Heero seriously doubted that if they had intended going back through it once freeing Solo, that the man would not fit. He quickly made his way to Solo.

"Listen to me. I know we are not friends, not comrades, and do not have a treaty of peace between our kingdoms. But we are both Kings, we both have people who look to us for guidance. Trieze is planning on taking over all the kingdoms he can get his filthy hands on. This proves that he will be after yours." Heero said.

"What are you saying?" Solo asked.

"I purpose that we come to a temporary agreement." Heero said with a cocky grin.

"Oh?" Solo asked a grin forming on his own lips.

"I say we team up until this Trieze problem is over." Heero said.

"And my brother?" Solo asked.

"He will come with me. It is where he belongs now." Heero said, feeling his hatred for what Solo had done to Duo being brought back to surface. Solo frowned and bowed his head down.

"Heero you must think of me as a monster. But please understand that me and Duo grew up in a very different world then you and the others. I see that what I have done to him was so very wrong, and I am sorry for that. I also understand that, though I am sorry, it will be many, many, years until Duo will forgive my cruelness. As a demon the cruelty and brutality come from nature, but to treat my own flesh and blood that way was a crime." Solo took a deep breath and looked up at Heero, meeting him eye to eye. "But you must understand…I didn't tell Duo this, he really believes what you two had said…but Duo is different from us, like I have told you before, he cannot die. I, sadly, have tried to kill him. I never told him this, and no one else in the clan did as well. But there was only one Demon born with feathers the color of blood. His name was Shinigami…he was mine and Duo's father. He, in our world, is a god.

"Well, he was a god. He disappeared the year Duo was born. No one has seen him or heard of him in almost twenty years. I think that is the reason why I spent so many years hating Duo, and it was not his fault. But you see he gained Fathers ability in immortality, and I was jealous." Solo said.

"Uh-hem. I don't mean to interupt, but we really need to get going." Wufei said once Solo had paused.

"You don't have to explain everything to us Solo, you need to do it to Duo." Quatre added. Solo nodded and they started undoing the chains around him. Solo stood up to his full height which was a good three inches taller then everyone else. He ruffled his wings a bit, stretching the cramped muscles.

"Well then lets get going." Solo said.

"Heero and myself will go look for Trieze." Wufei said. "Solo, you go with Trowa and Quatre to find Duo, they can help you." He added. Solo nodded and looked at the two who where to come with him.

"Are you sure the little one can fight?" He asked. Quatre rolled his eyes and pulled out his curved blades.

"I could cut your wings off and stuff them down your throat if you want me to prove myself." Quatre said glaring at Solo. Solo laughed at the comment.

"Don't underestimate Quatre, Solo. He can fight, he just chooses not to." Trowa said with a smile. Solo nodded.

"Trieze will be in his throne room, it's in the middle of the castle, there is minimal security from here to there, and what security there is, is lacking in…well anything." Solo said as they exited the dungeons. Heero was surprised that no one was there.

"They are preparing for war." Wufei said.

"Which will make this a piece of cake." Heero said. And with that Heero and Wufei turned down the right corridor and made their way to the throne room, while Solo lead the others to where he had heard Duo's screamed. He could smell the blood, and he didn't like the strength of it.

Once he was sure of what door he knew Duo was behind he turned to the others. "Be prepared, this will not be pretty." He said. Quatre literally swallowed hard, while Trowa just nodded.

-----------

Heero and Wufei slipped into the throne room and found that only Trieze and a guard where in there. They quickly realized that the guard was the leader of Trieze's army and were deep in the myths of discussing their plans. Trieze looked up at Heero and smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little boy who thinks he's a king." Trieze said with a smirk, getting to his feet. Wufei pulled his sword out prepared to defend Heero from the guard, to leave Heero free to attack Trieze.

Heero didn't waste any time. He didn't give in to the conversation, it wasn't his thing. He swiped his hand out in front of him and earth rose up and slammed Trieze into the ground. That was when the guard attacked, his sword clashing with Wufei's. Heero kept walking towards Trieze, his eyes set in a death glare, focused only on Trieze.

"You little bas-" Trieze was saying, trying to get back to his feet, but more earth knocked him to the ground. He tried to get up again, tried to reach for his own sword, but more earth slammed him into the ground, causing him to loose his breath. He turned himself over onto his back, only to have himself pinned down by Heero's booted foot.

"I'm going to kill you." Heero said.

"You can't ki-" Heero reached down took Trieze's hand and twisted it, breaking Trieze's arm, there was a pop in the shoulder, then a crushing sound in the middle off his bicep before another pop at his elbow, another crunching sound in the middle of his four arm, and a pop in his wrist. Trieze screamed out in pain, his arm falling limp at his side.

"Oh, but Trieze, I can. You killed my father, and you stole my heart from me. For that death is a light punishment." Heero said.

"A-and how do you…intend to…to kill me?" Trieze asked. Suddenly Trieze started choking. Water filling his throat. He couldn't swallow it, no matter how much he tried. His lungs burn with the lack of oxygen. Then there was the burning sensation from his legs and abdomen. Fire. He could vaguely see fire spreading over his body. Trieze slipped into dead, drowning and burning at the same time. The last thing him knowing in the world he had once wanted to rule was pain, blinding white pain.

----------

Solo opened the door and had, himself, taken a deep gasp in surprise at what he saw. His brother pinned to the table with a number of daggers, his wings, shoulders, thighs, arms, abdomen, all pinned to the table with a knife. His throat had been slight open more then once, his body had obviously been violated, and his once golden pale skin, was nothing more then black and blue bruises, smeared with the red blood of his body. Quatre had hid his face in Trowa's shirt, and Trowa was starring in shock at Duo. A man was there, watching Duo's bleed with amusement in his eyes.

"You should have seen it. It was beautiful. He still is so beautiful. The way he had screamed, until his throat was too raw to scream any more." The man said not even looking up to look at the three he spoke too. Solo saw red and charged the pan pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"You sick dastard. You damn Vampire. How dare you. You know of the treaty between vampires and demons." Solo said, slamming the Vampire into the wall. Talon just smiled.

"Been so long without the taste of Demon blood. And the blood of Shinigami, so delicious." Talon said. "Took us, several years to drain him of his blood. Fed millions of vampires for years." Talon added.

"You, you killed him." Solo said. "But you couldn't no one could."

"Anyone can die." Talon said. Solo tightened his grip on Talons neck.

"Then I will kill you."

"Then do so already. Death is a beautiful thing, and I cannot wait to meet him in hell." Talon sneered. Solo smiled.

"How long to you thing I can make you bleed for?" Solo asked.

"You wouldn't." Talon said, his whole demeanor changing. Solo placed a finger nail on Talons forehead and pushed it in until blood ran down Talon's face.

"No!…my blood….don't spill my blood!" He started screaming, and thrashing around in Solo's grip. Solo tightened his grip on Talon's neck. He slashed open the vampires stomach, spilling more blood. "NO! STOP, YOU'RE WASTIGN IT!" Talon screamed.

Trowa came up to him. "Duo needs help, he's not responding to anything." He said. Solo looked over to where Duo was know laying, his body covered my a coat. He turned back to the vampire.

"Death awaits you…Vampire." Solo shoved his hand into the vampires chest and ripped his heart out. Crushing it in his hand. Talon fell to the ground, gasping a few times, blinking, starring, until finally turning to dust.

----------

Almost done. Lol


	15. Owari of Pt one

Chapter Fifteen

Solo turned away from the pile of dust that was Talon and stepped towards Duo. His fingers gently ran over his cheek and he frowned. "This isn't good." He said honestly. "I've never seen him like this." Quatre closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

"It was our fault Trowa, if we would have just let Heero go, he could have been here in time." He whispered.

"Quatre, if we would have let him go then he would have been here in time to see him die, he wouldn't have been strong enough to save him." Trowa said. Solo rolled his eyes.

"It's not to late, it's just, if I wake him like this, he will be in pain. A great amount of pain. But he needs to be awake to help me start the healing process." Solo said.

"Then wake him-." Quatre started.

"Quatre look at him." Trowa said. "If he was human he'd have died long ago, he looks dead now."

"But if you don't heal him, Heero….he'll…please, Solo, they need each other." Quatre pleaded.

"Are you two whiling to hold him down?" Solo asked. "You will have to do it firmly, even if he fights you." Solo said. "Even if it hurts him, you cannot let him go." Solo added. Quatre and Trowa nodded. Solo put a hand on Duo's forehead.

"Shaji iar, tysti sai si jhol os vaeloria, jhori shyraes." Solo said. Duo's eyes snapped open. There was a moment of nothing, no one moved, no one said a word. Then Duo started thrashing around, Quatre and Trowa held him. Trowa held his chest and arms, while Quatre held his legs.

"Jhaer ti kai...air ces...rir ti pai." Duo cried out. His leg shot free and he pushed Quatre away from him, then knees Trowa in the side, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Run! Go get Heero." Solo said realizing his mistake. Quatre and Trowa took off out of the room and down the corridor. Solo remained in the room. He drew Duo into his arms and wrapped his wings around the injured boy. Duo eyed him and only remembered the past. He pounded on Solo's chest, tried to get away from him.

"Vaeri, pyl's ces ti eileistysi, ai por's tael sai masi eirdae padia, ai por's tael thys tystia sai pai." Duo sobbed. Solo drew him in tighter. Burring his face in Duo's neck.

"I know, Duo I know. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I know you didn't mean to scare daddy off, you didn't it's wasn't your fault. And Mommy…she wasn't your fault either." Solo said, speaking the human language so that Duo could focus on his good memories, the little amount that he had.

"Heero? Where is Heero?" Duo sobbed. Clutching his brother like his life depended on it.

"He's coming. He's coming." Solo repeated rocking Duo. "Caer, shaelysti shaeraes, thysaer os sysesi eil shi shaer thys os jhylaes." Solo whispered. It was slow, but Duo's wounds began to mend themselves.

----------

They general of Trieze's army dropped to the ground, his head severed from his body. Heero looked at Wufei and sighed in relief.

"It's over." He said quietly.

"We need to go find Duo now." Wufei said. Heero nodded and a small smile appeared. Trieze was gone. Heero still had a lot of work to do in Trieze's kingdom now that the king was dead, but at least they would not be terrorized by Trieze anymore.

Quatre and Trowa rushed into the room then.

"Heero, you need to go now, Duo…he's in bad shape." Trowa said. Heero's eyes widened and he ran passed them. Once in the corridor Heero could hear the sobbing and the ancient language. He ran in that direction coming into a room and froze. There was blood all over a table in the middle of the room. On the floor near the room Solo was sitting with is wings wrapped around a bundle in his lap. Duo's feet were visible under the shining feathers. Duo's own wings still laid limp behind them, the feathers sticky with died blood.

"Heero…." Duo was whispering over and over. Heero went to them and fell to his knees in front of Solo. Solo looked up at him and pulled back his wings, giving Heero a view of Duo, but still hiding him from the others. Heero's eyes saddened.

"Duo I'm here." He said. Duo's eyes landed on Heero and he pushed away from Solo, clutching at Heero desperately. Heero wrapped his arms around the healing boy, kissing his neck a couple of time. "My love, don't cry." Heero said and started rocking them.

"I can feel them, they hurt me." Duo sobbed.

"They won't hurt you anymore. There gone Duo, there gone for good." There was no answer as Duo's body went limp in Heero's arms. Heero pulled back to see him sleeping. He could see the bruises disappearing slowly. "How bad was he?" He asked Solo.

"Bad. Worse…then when I left him in the forest." Solo said not looking at Heero. Heero got an idea.

"Solo, I know that you have done something wrong to your brother. But, if he's whiling to forgive you then so am I. What I would like to do is sign a treaty with you. You can have this kingdom, for a price of peace." Heero said. Solo thought for a moment.

"You're whiling to give a human Kingdom to a demon?" Solo asked.

"Yes. We will have to have a meeting with Queen Relena, of Sank, and King Zechs of White Fang, but I'm sure they two would not mind if there was a treaty of peace." Heero said.

"Then so be it. But for now we should get Duo to your kingdom, for some healing." Solo said. Heero nodded with a smile and got to his feet. "Here let me." Solo said and helped Heero, folding Duo's mended wings under his back so that they wouldn't drag on the ground, and so that Heero could have a better grip of him.

"Thank you." Heero said.

"No, thank you Heero. I was blinded by my own jealousy, and I have caused Duo many pains, but I wish to mend those now. I wish to start fresh, though I will never expect Duo to fully forgive what I have done." Solo said.

Heero nodded again and turned to leave. Walking out of the castle and two the horses they had left.

"There is still a lot to be done, but time heals all wounds." Wufei said.

-----

Owari of part one of two


End file.
